Fighting for a Family
by WILLSONN LOVER
Summary: This is the continuation of Under the Mistletoe...
1. Chapter 1

Fighting for a Family (Part 1)

Will and Sonny sat on the couch together, facing each other, much like they had the night that Sonny had learned the truth about the baby. After he had taken that walk and talked with Kate. It is hard to believe that it has only been 6 weeks since that night. Their knees were touching. This conversation was a repeat conversation really. He had spent the last few weeks trying to convince Will that he is sure this is what he wants, and that he is 100% committed to seeing this through. But if Will needs one more conversation about it who is he to deny him anything.

Will reached over and took Sonny's hands in his. "Sonny, this is your last chance to change your mind on this, not that I want you to! This is going to be quite possibly the worst thing that I have ever been through, and I need you by my side!" He said.

Sonny thought back over the events that had inspired his decision. That night that he had found out about the baby, he had been so angry and jealous…Not jealous of her, per say but jealous that she is going to share something with Will that he will never be able to. But after he had talked to Kate and she had so simply pointed out that Will loves him, he had rushed back to the apartment thinking that he had to fix this, but also thinking how Will is going to make an awesome father. He is so good with Johnny, Allie, and Sydney. It is fun for Sonny to watch him interact with them.

Then when they had finally talked about the whole situation the next day after the fight, after they had both had time to calm down and get their emotions under control, the look on Will's face as he explained that Gabi and Nick will raise the baby as their own. Sonny had resolved right then that he was going to talk to his father about getting will Visitation rights or partial custody, or how ever those things work. Because that was a look that he never ever wanted to see on Will's face again.

But the one thing that would have convinced him without any of the other reasons was that altercation in the Horton Town Square, he day that Nick confirmed his suspicions, about his homophobia. There is no way that A creep like that should be allowed to raise anyone's baby. He certainly would not raise this baby to love Will or honor his choices. Sonny is sure that this baby would be raised to hate and fear what is different. That is what caused Sonny to make his announcement that day in the square.

"Babe, are you forgetting that I am the one that put this in motion?" "I am here for you every step of the way." Sonny said with an easy smile on his face. "I am not going anywhere!"

Will released the pent up breath and smiled "Ok, well in that case, we need to get to the hearing. We have about 45 minutes and I want to get there early.

"Yes, My dad is supposed to meet us there" Sonny said as he got up and slipped on his jacket. And he and Will left closing the door behind them.

Once they had arrived and met Justin in the hallway. He shook hands with Will and threw and arm around Sonny, hugging him briefly, "Okay, guys this is just a hearing and the judge is basically going to be asking questions about what exactly you want to accomplish here. And then the judge will make the decision about what is best for the baby. So be direct and honest with your answers." He advised

It was just a couple minutes later when the outside door opened and Nick and Gabi stepped through the door. Gabi looked tired and stressed, but Nick only looked arrogant.

"Hi, Gabi, How are you feeling?" Will asked.

"Fine," She said coldly and turned away from him.

A clerk came out and said Mr. Kiriakis the judge is ready now. As you requested, she will see you all in her chambers , If you will all follow me please, she said as she turned and led them down the corridor.

Present in the office, was Judge Fitzpatrick, the court reporter, Justin, Will, Sonny, and of course Gabi and Nick, Who had opted not to have an attorney, even after Rafe have vehemently objected to that. Apparently Nick was so convinced that the court would not give custody to anyone other than the mother, he did not think that one was needed.

"Mr. Kiriakis, Why don't you tell me a little about what is going on here before I speak directly with any of the parties that are directly involved." Judge Fitzpatrick said.

"Your Honor, we are seeking full custody of this child as soon as he or she is born. As Mr. Horton is the biological father." Justin said. "There is some concern that the baby will not be raised in a manner that is supportive of him, if the child is left in the care of the mother and Mr. Fallon, who as I am sure you are aware is a convicted felon that is out on parole." Justin added

"Alright!" Judge Fitzpatrick said, "I have read over the motion that was filed and I believe that I understand what it going on here and can just cut to the heart of the matter. As I am sure that you are aware, although Mr. Horton is certainly entitled to visitations, the mother of the child is usually awarded the custody unless it can be proven that she is somehow unfit."

"Mr. Horton, can you give me any reason why you think, Ms. Hernandez would not be a fit mother to this child?" Judge Fitzpatrick said as she looked expectantly to Will. "No," Will said hesitantly, "I think that Gabi would be a good mom if she weren't with Nick, but she is letting him make the decisions… and I don't think he would be a good stepfather for my baby." Will finished nervously.

"Your honor, If I may say something…" Nick said, He didn't wait for an answered but plowed on ahead, "Gabi and I are getting married in just a couple weeks, we can offer this child a stable home life, with two loving parents… A MOTHER… and A FATHER….That is something that they can not give this child." "This child needs to grow up in a normal home… Not one like…. Like… theirs would be….." Nick said, it was obvious that he was trying to control the disgust in his voice, but he did not quite succeed.

"Ms. Hernandez, do you have anything to say?" Judge Fitzpatrick said as she looked at Gabi. "Anything that you want to say to me about Mr. Horton and what kind of parent you expect that he will be?" "No ma'am, I think that Will is going to be a wonderful father, and I know that he wants what he thinks is best for our baby, he just doesn't like Nick, he doesn't want me to marry and that's how this whole thing started."

"Alright!" Judge Fitzpatrick said as she leaned back in her chair and addressed Sonny, "Mr. Kiriakis, it seems you are the only one that I have not heard from, what exactly is your part in all of this?"

"I am Will's boyfriend and I am here to support him, however he needs me to. Sonny said briefly. "But I would like to address the comment that Mrs. Hernandez made about Will, not liking Mr. Fallon, it really isn't about like or dislike on Will's part, It's more about Nick's feelings towards Will." "You see he doesn't approve of the relationship that Will and I share, and he makes it blatantly obvious, so our concern is that this child…. Will's child would be raised with disdain towards him and his lifestyle, and that would be wrong on so many levels." Sonny finished quickly.

"I see," said Judge Fitzpatrick, "This is an unusual situation that we are in, I can see your concerns Mr. Kiriakis, You are right it is glaringly obvious, and it would be unfortunate if that were to happen, however…. I am not prepared to make a decision on what is best for this child today…"

"Is there anything else that needs to be added, by anyone at all before we conclude this meeting?" Judge Fitzpatrick questioned. She looked around the room giving ample opportunity for anyone to speak. "Alright, if there is nothing else that needs to be addressed today… " she said as she started to stand.

Just then the door burst open and Chad strode in to the office "I have something to say.. and you are going to want to hear this!" Chad said directly to Judge Fitzpatrick. The receptionist was right behind him. "I'm sorry, Judge I couldn't stop him… he barged right past me."

With a nod of her head she dismissed the receptionist who backed out of the room and closed the door. "Mr. Dimera, I do not appreciate you pushing you way into my office and interrupting a private hearing," Jusdge Fitzpatrick admonished, Chad opened his mouth to speak until the judge help up a hand indicating that he should be quiet. "However since it seems like this was very important for you why don't you tell me what exactly this has to do with you?"

Chad started to speak, but Nick stood up and said "He has nothing to do with this situation at all, he has no right to speak here today."

"Sit Down, Mr. Fallon, I will decide who has the right to speak, as I am the judge!" Judge Fitzpatrick said sharply.

"Mr. Dimera, lets hear it…" She said as she turned back to Chad.

"I have something to say, about Gabriella Hernandez! She should be in jail, not roaming the streets and certainly not tainting the life of an innocent child." He ground out as he looked at her, with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Your Honor, Chad does not like me, he thinks that I caused his girlfriend to break up with him, he will say anything to hurt me…. Please don't listen to him. Please make him leave…" Gabi sobbed out.

"I am intrigued to hear what he has to say." The judge said turning back to Chad and waiting for him to proceed, which he did with no further prompting.

"She did indirectly cause Melanie to leave town, and me… but who could blame her for leaving after Gabi here paid someone to be her stalker and then let that person kidnap and almost kill Mel…" He broke off with a hitch in his voice.

"Mr. Dimera, I think that you had better slow down and run that by me again, and you had better have proof of these accusations!" Judge Fitzpatrick said with a warning tone in her voice.

"Judge, may I have a few minutes to speak with Mr. Dimera in the outer office please?" Justin asked, grabbing Chad by the arm. "NO, Justin….. I know what I am doing here. I can not allow her to get away with this another minute… no matter what the consequence is to myself." Chad insisted.

Justin held his hands up in surrender, and backed away from him.

"I do have proof your honor, I brought it with me he said as he pulled out the signed agreement between himself and Nick, and handed it across the desk into the judge's waiting hand."

Judge Fitzpatrick unfolded it and took a few minutes to read over it. "Well, Mr. Dimera," she said as she looked up at him, "this certainly sheds new light on the whole situation. Is this all true?"

"I can assure you that this is all correct information Judge, I am the one that drew up this agreement, upon the request of Mr. Fallon." Justin said pointedly.

"Mr. Fallon, Ms. Hernandez is there anything that you would like to add, considering the recent information that has come to light?" Judge Fitzpatrick asked.

"I did not pay him to hurt her, All I wanted was… I never wanted her to get hurt." Gabi finished lamely.

"Well I think that now I have all of the information that I need to make an informed decision. I am going to deliberate on this… it is an unusual situation. So I will get in contact with you when I have reached a decision." The Judge said in dismissal.

She rose from her chair and went around and opened the door to the office. "I'll be in touch." She said as they all exited the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny leaned on the counter and watched Will across the room, as he looked at his phone for what must have been the 100th time tonight. Then he went back to playing with his coffee cup with a dejected look on his beautiful face.

"Damn it!" Sonny said under his breath as he glanced at his watch, realizing that it is going to be at least Monday before they hear anything from the judge, since it is 6:15 on a Friday night. Poor Will he thought, this is going to be an excruciating weekend.

There must be something… anything that I can do to help take his mind off of things, even if it is only temporary. Sonny thought to himself as he wracked his brain trying to come up with an idea…

Sonny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see who was looking for him. His eyes lit up and he smiled, really smiled for the first time today, as he read the text from Abigail

"Hey Cuz are you and Will coming to the Battle of the Bands at Salem Park tonight?"

Sonny remembered that before all of the recent drama Will had been excited about this and had talked about it for weeks.

"Thanks Ab's you are a genius, meet us in one hour by the swings" he quickly texted back.

Then he slipped into his office and made a call to the Brady Pub placing a special order with Caroline for a picnic basket filled with all of Will's favorites and some extra for Abigail and Chad, then after saying a special thank you, he informed her that Chad would be by to pick it up shortly.

Then he sent one last text to Chad. "Hey man, can you go by the Pub and pick up a picnic basket full of food and meet us at the park for Battle of the Bands with Abigail?"

As his phone buzzed that he had a response… he quickly looked to see that Chad said "On MY Way' and he was just closing out the message box as he felt Will's arms slide around his waist from behind and pull him close.

Will pressed a kiss to his neck and Sonny leaned his head back onto Will's shoulder and looked at him. "Everything ok Babe?" he whispered.

"Yeah." Will said sadly.. "But I looked up and you were gone, I wondered where you ran off to."

"Oh, I just came to put the I pad up and lock up the office because I am about ready to get out of here." Sonny said quietly.

"Ahh, good… let's go… I am ready to go home anyway." Will said with a sad smile.

"Ah, um Babe… I am sorry but I kind of made plans for us…. I hope you don't mind." Sonny said with a gleam in his eye.

Truthfully all Will wanted was to go home with Sonny, where it was quiet and he could mope around in peace without people asking him if he is okay, what is going on, and what are you going to do if….." but who is he to deny Sonny anything, especially when he looks all hopeful and excited like that.

"No, umm that's fine. Where are we going?" he said as he pasted a smile on his face.

"Well first we are going home to change into something more comfortable…. Well me anyway," he said as his eyes took in the magnificent sight of Will in his fitted jeans and that blue Tee shirt that matches the color of his eyes and makes them shine even brighter.

"Then I will tell you what I have in store for you, when we are almost there." He whispered as he leaned forward and brushed his lips against Wills softly. Pulling back he held out a hand to Will, "So, you ready?"

Will slid his hand into Sonny's and they exited the office together as Sonny pulled the door closed behind him.

They quickly walked to the car and then made their way to the apartment.

Will was rummaging through the refrigerator as Sonny threw on his favorite pair of jeans and grabbed one of Wills tee shirts out of the closet..

"I am all set, Let's go" he said as he walked back into the room. "Will you know we haven't been to the store yet and besides I am going to feed you… come on." Sonny said as he held the door open waiting for Will.

Will took Sonny's hand again as they exited the apartment building, Will started toward the car, but Sonny tugged him in the opposite direction. The park was a short walk from their new apartment in EJ's building. Since EJ and Sami had moved into the Dimera Mansion EJ had graciously offered the use of his apartment. Will and Sonny were going to need more room for their expanding family. Raising a baby demanded more room than would be available in a studio apartment, such as the one that Sonny had been living in and certainly more than would be afforded in a dorm room.

Just as they are making their way around the corner towards the park Will noticed that Sonny has a blanket tucked under his arm. A curious look crossed his face as he quietly asked "What's with the blanket?"

"You'll see!" Sonny said as he smiled Will's favorite smile. The one that makes his heart speed up and his breath hitch.

As they made their way to the park entrance Will took in the flurry of activities and turned to Sonny.. his eyes were bright and shining. "Oh My God… Sonny… I completely forgot about this!"

Sonny was instantly glad that Abigail had reminded him and made a mental note to say a special thank you to her later.

He led Will over to to where Abigail was standing ." Come on Abby let's go over under the tree over there" Sonny said

They spread the blanket out and Sonny sat with his back against the tree and pulled Will down between his legs. Will sat down and settled back against Sonny's chest with a contented sigh.

The bands were just beginning to warm up as Chad got there with the picnic basket. He placed the basket on the blanket and flopped down beside Abby, giving her a quick kiss.

Abby reached over and opened the basket, she began to pull out the food containers and bottles of soda and lemonade. She passed out the boxes that were filled with the deli sandwiches and chips and put the desert and extra drinks back in the basket for later.

As they leisurely ate their food and the bands got under way, it wasn't long before a heated debate broke out between Will and Chad about which band was better and why… While Sonny and Abigail just sat back and took in the comical argument, while enjoying the show.

A couple of hours later… Abigail cleaned up the boxes and bottles from their food as Chad and Will continued to argue… She leaned over and to Sonny "I am going to get him out of here… maybe you and Will can enjoy the end of the show!" she laughed.

"Abigail I can't thank you enough for this, for reminding me and also for Chad being here. Look at Will this is more relaxed than I have seen him in days…." Sonny said sincerely

Abigail smiled and squeezed his hand, as she nudged Chad with her foot…. "Come on, Chad let's go!"

Chad got up and pulled Abby up… "Good night guys… Will… man get your hearing checked…. You have no idea what you are talking about!" Chad said as Abigail hauled him off in the direction of the entrance.

Will turned to face Sonny and scooted over closer to him. "You are amazing… do you know that?" he said as he leaned forward and captured Sonny's lips with his own catching him off guard and toppling them over.

Will nibbled on his lips, soothing it over with his tongue, asking for entrance, which Sonny readily gave, opening his mouth to Will's exploration. Will's kiss was slow and languid, exploring every possible inch of Sonny's mouth.

Sonny swallowed a groan and slid his hands from Will's back down over his ass pulling him closer, rubbing himself against Will, trying to find a little relief for the feelings that were building inside him. Will left his lips and continued on a path across to his ear, gliding his tongue around the shell of his ear, sucking on the lobe, moving just below to suck on the sensitive skin there.

Will's hands found their way to Sonny's sides, sliding under the tee shirt and pulling it up as he explored Sonny's chest. Wills hands were gentle one minute, softly gliding over his sides and stomach, then more aggressive as he pushed at the offending material of the tee as he was teasing his nipples.

"Umm Will" Sonny moaned reluctantly….. Wills hands were moving downwards teasing the band of Sonny's jeans… searching for the button…seemingly lost in the moment…."I want you, Sonny… I need this, I need you…" Will breathed against his neck.

Sonny was caught up in the desire… the ache driving out coherent thought for a moment as Will rocked their hips together.

"Chad seriously, you can never keep up with anything," Abigail was saying as they approached the spot where they had just left Sonny and Will…. "How in the world did you lose the keys…." Abby trailed off as she took in the scene before her and cleared her throat.

"Ahem" she said softly , but both boys were too caught up in the moment to even realize they had an audience.

"Come on you guys should get a room!" Chad exclaimed loudly… Causing Will to scramble off of Sonny with a sheepish look.

Sonny sat up… pulling his shirt down… "I thought you guys were gone…" he said awkwardly.. glancing at Will to see if he was alright… relieved to see that he seemed okay except for the faint pink stain on his cheeks.

"Clearly…." Chad said laughing… Abigail slapped him and said "We were but Mr. Classy here… lost his keys… "

Chad looked down and saw them lying there next to the picnic basket… "There they are…. It's probably a good thing I did… a few more minutes and you two would have been going at it in the park…." He laughed... which caused the stain in Will's cheeks to brighten.

"Shut up Chad…. And lets go" Abigail said. "Night guys" she called as she dragged him off again.

Sonny and Will looked at each other and Sonny burst out laughing.

"What do you say….. we take this home?" Sonny asked

"Only if we can pick up where we left off… and ASAP! Will said quietly.

"Deal!" Sonny said as he jumped up and grabbed the basket and the blanket… not even bothering to fold it.

Will grabbed his hand and they hurried off toward home.

…. TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting for a Family Part 3

Sonny is struggling to get the door open….. Like NOW! Will is driving him crazy from behind. He is rubbing himself again Sonny's ass, his hands are running over Sonny's shoulders, skimming down his sides, he is whispering things in Sonny's ear that are not helping Sonny concentrate on getting the key in the door at all.

"Will, you're not helping here!" Sonny said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" Will Said as his slid his arms around Sonny's waist pulling him closer, pressing even more intimately against him, letting his fingers walk their way toward the button on Sonny's jeans.

When Will reached down and rubbed Sonny through his jeans, Sonny dropped the keys. "To hell with it," he said as he turned in Wills arms and pulled Wills mouth to him roughly, parting his lips with his tongue and plunging it inside. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He was almost desperate to have Will NOW.

Sonny had never fully calmed down from the little escapade in the park , and on the way home will was touching him every second, even going so far as to pull him into a private alcove in the square and kissing him senseless yet again. Sonny isn't quite sure what has gotten into Will but he sure isn't going to complain.

Will guided Sonny back against the door, taking over the kiss and backing off just a little to pull Sonny's bottom lip between his teeth, nipping him gently, causing Sonny to groan. Then he soothed the sting with his tongue, before leaving his mouth completely. Sonny whimpered in protest. Will leaned down and scooped up the keys off of the floor and opened the door in quick fashion.

Will turned the knob and Sonny stumbled backwards into the apartment pulling his tee shirt over his head as he went. Will looked longingly at him with fire in his eyes.

Sonny stopped to watch Will as he turned and locked the door. The muscles in his shoulders ripped as he followed Sonny's example and discarded his shirt. Sonny was at the brink and almost to the point that he was in pain. The sight was almost enough to push him over the edge. Somehow he managed to push his needs to the back of his mind.

He strode up behind Will and reached for his hands, placing them on the door above his head, as he pressed hot open mouthed kisses to his back and shoulders. His fingers were exploring Wills body, teasingly gentle with barely there caresses.

"Don't move!" Sonny said as he backed away from Will just the slightest bit. Sonny could still feel the heat pouring off of Will's body, and hear the ragged breaths that were coming from him.

Will closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing, he knew at this rate he wasn't going to last long at all… "Come on Will…. Get it together" he thought to himself. With the self inflicted handicap of his eyes being closed all of his other senses were running rampant. Sonny's excitement was almost tangible in the room, he could almost taste it. The early smell of Sonny was enveloping him. The air crackled around between them like an electrical current. He swore that he heard the button pop open on Sonny's jeans, and that was confirmed in the next second when he heard the zipper being drug down. The sound was unbelievably loud to Will's ears in the otherwise silent room.

The rustling of Sonny's jeans making their way toward the floor, his shoes being kicked off one by one…. was an incredible turn on. Will pictured Sonny's perfect body and moaned.

Will lowered his arms reaching for the closure of his own jeans, in an attempt to speed this up. In an instant Sonny was pressed against his back again, he grabbed Will's hands and placed them where he wanted them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sonny asked in a mock serious tone. "I thought I said don't move?" he said.

Sonny ducked underneath Will's arm and was suddenly in front of him leaning against the door.

Will raised his eyes to look into Sonny's velvet brown ones… seeing the merriment dancing there.

"Just trying to help babe!" Will said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sonny moved a little closer to Will and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, lingering only for a moment until Will attempted to deepen the kiss. Sonny backed away with a smile on his face, shaking his head.

"Oh no…. you had me crazy at the park, you tortured me the whole way home, and just outside this door, I couldn't even think straight….. Hell I still can't think straight…" Giving Will a wink he said "I think turn about is fair play… don't you Will?"

Will was mesmerized by Sonny and could only nod his head.

Sonny leaned forward and ran his nose along the sensitive skin of Will's neck, until he got to Will's ear, "I can't wait to hear you screaming my name…" he whispered before sucking on the one spot that he knows makes Will squirm. He is immediately rewarded with a breathless groan. Kissing his way down to Wills neck and nibbling across his shoulder his fingers find Wills nipples and lightly brush them before rolling them between his thumb and forefingers.

"Mmmmmm" Comes from Wills lips as he drops his head against Sonnys shoulder. Will is furiously trying to reign in his hormones before he embarrasses himself, and isn't really doing a good job. Sonny knows exactly where and how to touch him.

Sonny is teasing around the band of his jeans, dropping his hand massaging Will through the material. Sonny is reveling in the feel of his hard length and the dampness that is becoming more evident. His own needs come rushing back full force, and his breath quickens.

"Oh God…. Sonny….. I want you….this is….. You…. I'm really close …." He finally gets out, with that same blush from the park staining his cheeks.

Sonny's fingers went to the button on Will's jeans and released it. He pressed a kiss to his lips and leaned close to his ear once more. "Well… maybe I can help ease your…. Ummm pain?"

Sonny pulled the zipper down and kneeled down in front of Will, pulling the jeans down underwear and all in one motion.

Without any preemption, or warning Sonny discarded his playful nature he had adapted and wrapped his fist around the base of Will's shaft and licked the tip with a slow languid flip of his tongue, tasting the pre cum. The taste of Will almost sends him over the edge then and there as he swiftly takes Will into his mouth, taking him all the way in, sucking greedily.

Will was not prepared for this sudden onslaught , a strangled cry left his lips as Sonny took him deeper still. His hands that had been on his calves made their way up his thighs, Gripping Will's buttocks, urging him on as he began to thrust into Sonny's mouth.

Mere minutes later Sonny got his wish as Will screamed out…. "Fuck….. Sonny….. I'm cuming….. Yessssss"

Sonny stayed in place…. Swallowing everything Will had to offer, only moving when he knew that Will was completely sated…. For the moment…

Will sagged against the door, his breathing was ragged and coming in gulps. "Oh….. My…..GOD….. Babe…. " He said offering a hand to help Sonny up off of his knees. Pulling him close he kissed him deeply, tasting himself on Sonny's tongue.

Somehow they managed to make it to the bedroom, falling on the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, each one touching the other everywhere possible. Sonny was completely taken by surprise when Will flipped him over onto his back and crawled on top of him, nudging his legs apart and reaching over to the bedside table at the same time….

"Damn" Will said as he tried to move off of Sonny. Sonny immediately hooked his legs around Wills hips. "Where are you going?" he said quickly.

"Bathroom babe… be right back.. I guess we left the stuff in there last time" Sonny raised up enough to kiss Will and when their lips broke apart he urged him forward with his feet, Pulling Will closer to where he needed him to be. "Nevermind Will…. Just do it.. I don't want to wait." Sonny said.

"Are you sure?" Will asked using the last little bit of his Willpower to hold back until Sonny smiled and nodded his head.

With one Swift motion he joined them together… then froze as he saw the emotions playing across Sonny's face. A very brief glimpse of pain, then awe, the darkening of his eyes as Sonny adjusted to him and the excitement as Will began to move, slowly at first… Until Sonny was the one screaming out Wills name and begging for more.

It wasn't long before Will was feeling that he was going to fly apart… this was the first time there was no barrier between them and the sensations were so incredible.

"Sonny….. I….. are….. you?" he panted brokenly… trying to hold himself in check.

Sonny understood the broken question and tightened his legs around Will meeting him stroke for stroke as Will pushed them over the edge… the room filling with their cries of fulfillment.

Much later….. Sonny stirred and felt the weight of Will's leg thrown over his own. Will's arm was casually draped over his side. Sonny sighed and snuggled back into Will's embrace. Taking care not to wake him.

Glancing at the clock he saw that it was just before daylight. Sonny lay awake remembering everything that they have been through to get to this moment. He is sure that there is no place that he would rather be… and although if he is honest with himself this is not a life that he would have chosen for himself…. At first…. But there is where he belongs, he is so deeply in love with Will that the thought of being without him even for a moment is physically painful. Thinking back on the past seems foolish and a little like a waste of time, with the exception of the good things. There is a lot of not so good, but nothing can be changed now. So sonny turns his thoughts to the future… wistfully imagining Will holding a tiny baby, waking up to crying for the 2 AM feedings, hearing Will's beautiful voice softly singing lullaby's and rocking the baby to sleep again. All of these things Sonny would not miss for the world.

Feeling Will's arm tighten around him brings him out of his musings. He is startled to realize that he has tears streaming from his eyes, dampening the pillow. He dashes the tears out of his eyes as Will pulls him over onto his back and leans up on an elbow.

Concern registers in Will's eyes almost immediately and the smile fades from his lips. "What? What's wrong? What are you thinking?" he asks, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. Imagining all kinds of things, most of which do not have a happy ending.

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and does not like what he sees there. Despite Will's valiant attempt at hiding it, the worry and even the fears are very evident for someone who knows Will like he does.

He raises his hands and frames Will's face with his palms. Pulling him in for a soft kiss. "These are good tears … The happiest times of our lives are right around the corner Babe…. I truly believe that! And I was just thinking that I am so happy that we didn't waste anymore time being apart."

Relief washed through him as he heard the words and saw their simple truth in Sonny's eyes. The feeling was like none other. Will closed his eyes trying to hold back the tide of emotion that he was being swept up in. Losing the battle, he gave up and let the tears fall unobstructed.

"Will, we are in this together… me and you…no matter what happens, we will face it together." Sonny promised.

"Thank you Sonny, I am not sure how I would get through this without you." Will said softly.

Will snuggled back down and laid his head on Sonny's chest as Sonny's arms came up to embrace him.

"I don't want to leave this bed…. Not today anyway" Will whispered to Sonny.

"No place I would rather be, and I cleared my weekend just for you, so there is nothing that says we have to Sonny answered teasingly.

"Well, ummm in that case….." Will said looking up at the Sonny, with a grin and knowing he is the luckiest person in the world, "Why don't we make the most of our weekend!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fighting for a Family Part 4

Thanks for reading this story everyone… This is just how I wanted it to go in my head.. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter so please forgive any mistakes. ;-)

Sonny woke up to the rude buzzing of the alarm clock. "Ugh Monday, why didn't I ask Chad to cover for me today too?" he groused to himself as he disentangled himself from Will as gently as he could. He reached over and cut the alarm off quickly. Will looked like he was sleeping so peacefully, probably better than he has in weeks. Sonny smiled to himself as he thought over the events of last night and realized that Will was probably exhausted.

Sonny leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on his shoulder as he slowly climbed out of the bed and made his way to the shower. Taking great care not to disturb Will.

Coming out of the bathroom a short time later with one towel wrapped around his hips, and drying his hair with another, he was surprised to see Will sitting against the headboard, adjusting the covers over his waist.

"Hey Babe, Sorry I was trying not to wake you, he said apologetically." "You were sleeping soo good, and looked so adorable, I didn't have the heart to wake you.

"Ummmm, actually you didn't" Will said as he held up Sonny's phone. "Your dad called." He said taking a deep breath. "Judge Fitzpatrick wants us to meet in her office at 9am. Apparently she has come to a decision."

"What?" It isn't even 7AM yet, how did dad find out?" Sonny wondered aloud.

"Well he said that the Judge called him directly and that he called us right away." Will explained.

"What do you think this means?" Sonny asked quietly.

"I don't know but I am as nervous as hell." Will said.

"It's going to be fine, just remember that we are in this together…. No matter what happens?" Sonny sat beside Will and pulled him into his arms.

They stayed there just that way for a long while. Neither of them uttering a word…. Yet having a very profound conversation. Sonny soothed Will by rubbing small circles on his back till he felt that Will had calmed enough to hold it together.

Will finally eased back out of Sonny's embrace, "Alright so I should shower and get ready I guess." "You are going with me, Right?" he said with uncertainty shining in his eyes.

"Of course Babe, I wouldn't be anywhere else!" "Now get your butt in gear before we are late!" Sonny said giving him a slight push towards the bathroom.

An hour later they are at the courthouse, Sonny is sitting on the bench outside of the judge's chambers and Will is pacing back and forth in front of him.

A few minutes later Justin walked in the door and strode up to them. "Will, Son… how are you doing?"

"Nervous!" They both answered at the same time.

"Don't be… we are going to be fine." "I think this is a good sign actually." Justin said.

The door opened again and Chad stepped into the hallway. "Hey Guys." He said.

"Wait, who is at the shop?" Sonny asked a little perplexed.

"I left Lauren in charge for a bit, I am going right back I just wanted to come and say that I wish you guys all the luck in the world and also that I hope I was able to help in some small way." Chad said sincerely.

Both Will and Sonny went up and each put an arm around Chad, pulling him to them. "Thank you so much Chad…" Will said, his voice was cracking with emotion.

The door opened one final time and Gabi stepped through, closely followed by Nick who was sneering at them. Gabi just turned away to face nice so she would not have to endure the looks she was receiving from everyone.

Will was about to approach her and inquire about the baby, but at that moment the secretary entered the hall from an interior office. "Well it looks like everyone is here, let me just let the judge know she said as she held the door open for them to enter a small waiting area.

The secretary picked up a phone and spoke softly to the judge for a couple minutes.

Judge Fitzpartick will see you all now.' "Right this way." She said. Everyone followed except Chad , he felt his part in this was over. At least until he found out what is going to happen to him.

The secretary opened the door and allowed everyone to proceed into the office. She closed the door behind her and went back to the front office. Seeing Chad still standing there she addressed him "Mr. Dimera, Is there anything I can get you?"

"No thank you, I am gonna head out." Chad said

After everyone had a moment to get comfortable, Judge Fitzpatrick looked around the room. Then she looked pointedly at Justin. "Will Mr, Dimera not be joining us today? I was under the impression that he is here."

"Yes your honor, he is indeed here, and can join us if you would like or deem it necessary." Justin said

The judge picked up the phone and asked the secretary to escort Mr. Dimera into the office.

Once Chad was in the room and settled in a chair, a tense hush fell over the room.

"Alright people, I have a lot to say and I want you to know up front that I will not tolerate any outburst or disrespect in this room. " You will treat this office as a court room, as the only reason this is being done in private is at the request of Mr. Kiriakis." "Do I make myself clear?"

There was a unanimous "Yes" around the room.

"Alright to begin I would like to address Mr. Horton." 'Young man this is a sad situation that you find yourself in." "It is a lose, lose for the baby neither way this goes." " The idea that anyone would raise a baby in such a manner that is un accepting of any life style is horrible in my eyes." "The fact that the potential step father would raise your biological child to have disdain towards you really upsets me." "However as I am sure you have been informed by your attorney, separating a child from his or her birth mother is unusual."

Sonny's hand tightened on Will's. He risked a glance over at him and took in his pale, grief stricken face, and clenched jaw. He wanted nothing more than to take Will into his arms and comfort him, right then and there. It was all he could do to remain in his chair, and just as he was about to give up the fight, he felt the comforting hand of his father on his shoulder. Justin was urging him to remain still.

Chad sat in the corner, his face was red with anger, as he stared across the room at nick, who was now wearing a very smug smile that Chad would love nothing more than to wipe right off of his face.

Judge Fitzpatrick turned her attention to Gabi and Nick.

" Mr. Fallon, your attitude towards the father of this child and his choice of life partners makes my skin crawl." "Knowing the fact that it is soley based upon his sexuality makes things worse." "And while I always tend to lean toward the mother in situations like this, in light of all the facts, I had to think about this case long and hard." "As a result it took me a little longer to come to the decision that I feel is right for the child." "I wanted to be sure that I am at peace with this decision, you see, as what you, Mr. Horton, Or Miss Hernandez want is immaterial to me.

Nick's smile only became more confident and he squeezed Gabi's hand and whispered "See, I told you baby, everything is going to be perfect!'"

"Miss Hernandez," Judge Fitzpatrick said, directing her attention to Gabi "Your indiscretions are probably the most disturbing to me." "Hiring someone to stalk you, standing back while said person then kidnaps someone else, Knowing where the victim is being held and saying nothing." "An innocent bystander was almost killed because of your desire to protect yourself." "All of these actions prove to me that you do not possess the ability to put anyone else's needs above your own. I am not convinced that you would be able to even put your baby's needs above your own." "And to be perfectly honest Mrs. Hernandez this scares me quite a lot."

"Now Mr. Dimera ….." She said glancing in Chad's direction. "There are a few things that we need to go over!"

Judge Fitzpatrick took her glasses off and laid them on the desk in front of her. "First and foremost I owe you a thank you, for coming forward with what you know. " "It took a lot of courage to do that." "I am not sure that you realize what I am about to tell you, but from a legal standpoint, there is nothing that anyone can actually do with this." "You cannot bring any charges against Mrs. Hernandez and, likewise Mr. Fallon will not be able to bring any charges against you, for the beating that you apparently gave him." "This was pointed out to me by the legal team you have assembled for yourself." "So Bravo, Mr. Dimera for having courage to do something that not a lot of people would do."

"Now that you know the reasonings behind my decision, I am ready to make my ruling on this matter." "It is my belief that this child will have a better chance at a stable life, and also a better choice to build the character of an upstanding citizen if he or she is raised by…."

Nick was already on his feet and pulling Gabi to hers. He stuck his hand out to the judge to shake her hand. "Thank you very much Judge, I am so glad that you realize this…"

Judge Fitzpatrick ignored Nicks hand and left in hanging in mid-air.

"Sit Down Mr. Fallon!" "One more outburst and I will have you removed."

Nick and Gabi sat back down quickly. But he continued to hold her hand.

"As I was saying I believe that it is in the best interest of the child that he or she to be raised by their biological father, William Horton." "Mr Horton will have full custody of the child."

Will was overcome with emotion and let the breath he had been holding go as his head jerked up and he looked at the judge. Tears were coursing down his cheeks non stop. Sonny pulled his chair closer to Will's and pulled him into his arms, soothing him.

"Mrs. Hernandez as of right now, I do not feel comfortable even granting you unsupervised visits." "You may have one visitation a week, with someone that Mr. Horton deems an acceptable supervisor." "I have a list of those people here that Mr. Kiriakis drew up for you." "You may pick the time and day that you would like"

"Gabi was openly sobbing….and she had pulled her hand away from Nick and she would not allow him to touch her.

"Miss Hernandez. If you agree to go to counseling and you get some help for your issues, we can revisit the visitation schedule in six months." Judge Fitzpartick said.

"I will your honor!" Gabi promised.

"Good, I am happy to hear that young Lady!" The judge said.

"Anything that I have to do to be a part of my baby life!" Gabi sobbed.

"Well at least that's the right attitude, and while I can not tell you what to do with your personal life, I can surely recommend that you think about your choices." "Be careful who you tie your life to." The Judge advised.

"Now with all of that said I hearby order that custody be relinquished over to the father as soon as the child is born." "The court order will be sent over to the hospital so that we are all on the same page."

"Mr. Fallon may I suggest some counseling for as you as well." She said pointedly.

"Mr. Horton, what a bond you share with Mr. Kiriakis." "This baby is going to be so lucky." "In fact we should all be so lucky."

"This meeting is adjourned!' Judge Fitzpatrick said as she got up and came around the desk to open the door, as they all filed out of the office.

Nick stopped Gabi in the outer office, "Baby that was the sorriest excuse for a hearing, we are going to do something, We will fix this." "I promise you that I can fix this!"

"Oh, Mr. Fallon…. One more thing." The judge said with authority in her voice and fire in her eyes. "Don't bother to waste your time on an appeal." "All of the judges are aware of this case, I assure you…. You will not find one that will overturn my ruling." "Good Day!" she said as she went back into her office and slammed the door.

Sonny picked Will up and whirled him around, setting him on his feet he captured Will's lips In a passionate kiss. Backing off a little. He rubbed Will's nose with his…. "We did it!" he exclaimed.

"God! Thank you Sonny, I love you so much!" Will said through his tears.

As soon as Sonny released him, Will went straight to Justin and threw his arms around him. "Thank you soo much!" "You are amazing!" Justin returned the hug and said "Let's go celebrate!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Fighting for a Family: Part 5

Word spread quickly after Justin and Will made the initial two phone calls, Will to Sami and Justin to Adrienne.

They headed over to the Brady Pub, and were surprised to find a sign on the door, already proclaiming that they were closed for a private celebration.

Inside Will and Sonny were passed from person to person to person in a never ending line of people offering hugs, kisses and hearty congratulations. It seemed to go on and on for forever.

Justin of course was bombarded as well. But whenever anyone thanked him, he was quick to point out that the credit all went to Chad. Without Chad coming forward and telling the truth the case would not have been so cut and dry.

Sonny and Will were there for what seemed like forever, and they had gotten separated a little while after getting there. Will finally spotted Sonny across the room talking to his dad.

He walked up behind them, admittedly eavesdropping on the conversation as Sonny profusely thanked his dad.

"Thanks again Dad, so much!" "I don't know how Will and I will ever repay you." Sonny said

"You two seem to really be in love, and very happy together, son….. That is all the thanks I need." Justin responded with a smile, patting Sonny on the shoulder.

"We are very happy Dad…" "I know that Will and I have had our problems… and I wasn't very receptive to the idea of this baby in the beginning, but it did not take me long to realize that I would rather have a lifetime of complications and issues with Will, than one perfect day without him." "I Really REALLY love him Dad!"

"I can see that Son, and I could not be happier for you." Justin said.

"AHEM!" Will cleared his throat, slid his arms around Sonny's waist from behind and pulled him tight against his body.

"Hey Babe!" "We were just talking about you!" Sonny said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I…. uh… sort of heard." Will said with a grin.

"What? You were listening to my conversation?" Sonny said in a mock serious tone.

"Guilty!" Will said, not even the least bit embarrassed.

Sonny turned in Wills arms and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "I meant every word!" he said as he nibbled on Will's lips and then moved on to the underside of his jaw.

Will groaned. "Let's get out of here…. We can go have our own private celebration." He whispered.

"I thought you would never ask." Sonny breathed.

Will grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the door. They were stopped more than once and the trip to the door seemed like it took hours instead of minutes.

"Finally!" Will said as he pulled the door open and they made it halfway through.

Justin came up behind them. "Keep walking guys, we need to talk in private!" he said quietly

Once completely outside he ushered them over to the side near the alley.

"Will, I don't want to alarm you but, Maxine just called from the hospital and it seems that Gabi has been brought into the hospital through the emergency department and she was admitted for tests." "She has been experiencing bleeding and abdominal pain." Justin explained quickly.

"Now the hospital does not have the paperwork yet from the court." Justin said, "So Maxine called me as a courtesy."

"Well, I have to go there right now." Will said. "I have to see about our baby!" He said as he gripped Sonny's hand in a death grip.

"Of course, but I am going with you two." Justin said.

A couple hours later Justin and Sonny sat in the waiting room while Will paced the floor furiously. They were awaiting information from Dr. Davis as Justin has explained the situation to Cameron.

A few minutes later, Nick burst through the waiting room doors and headed straight for Will, with a disgusted look on his face, one that he didn't even bother trying to disguise.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted loudly. "If you hadn't put her through that farce of a hearing this morning….. If you hadn't started this… everything would be perfect right now!" "And NOW the baby may die!" "Are you satisfied?" "Is your baby dying better that he or she being raised by a normal family?" "A family with a mother and a father?" Nick was basically screaming at this point.

Justin quickly jumped in between the two men. "You need to back off Nick…. Or you are going to be headed back to prison for violation of your parole."

Nick turned his eyes on Justin…. "Fuck this….." he looked past Justin on to Will…"You aren't even worth it!" He turned around and slammed out of the room.

As soon as the door closed. Will crumpled to the floor into a heap and started sobbing.

Sonny dropped down beside him and pulled Will into his arms. "Babe… Will…. Come on STOP! This is not your fault." He said as he soothed Will and rubbed his back gently, trying to comfort him.

"What if it is, Sonny?" "What if I killed my own child?" Will whimpered…. "What have I done?"

"Will, STOP, Sonny is right!" "This is not your fault, This is Nick trying to get you to back off!" Justin said

"Come on Will, let's get you up, My Dad is right!" "We can not let him get to us!" Sonny said pulling Will to his feet and helping him into a chair.

Sonny is furious, how dare Nick come in here and treat Will like that. He wants nothing more than to go find him and strangle the life out of him right now. But he is not leaving Will's side when he is so obviously upset. He has to be here with Will and he will deal with Nick later.

About an hour, and quite probably a million tears later, Will looked up as Cameron walked into the room. "Gentleman, if you would all follow me, I have some news." He said.

He led them down the corridor to the room that Gabi is in, opening the door and allowing them to entrance into the room.

"What the hell are they doing in here?" Nick growled.

"Well, Mr. Fallon, we just got some very pertinent paperwork from the office of Judge Fitzpatrick." "I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave actually." "I am only allowed to speak with the patient and ultimately the legal guardians of the child, named by the court. The names as they appear on the legal paper work from the court are William Horton and Jackson Kiriakis." "So can you please step out and give us some privacy please."

Nick stormed out of the room with Justin close on his heels. "Nick wheeled around and said, "What exactly are you trying to pull here Justin?" "How in the hell is Sonny's name anywhere near a guardianship order?" "They aren't married…." "No, not yet they aren't….. But I did have Judge Fitzpatrick go ahead and get the ball rolling for Sonny to adopt this baby…. Legally!"

"No way in Hell are we going to allow a bigot like you, raise that innocent baby, to hate and judge and condemn." Justin said.

"You aren't going to get away with this!" "I am nowhere near finished with this!" Nick sneered at him before he headed off in the direction of the cafeteria.

Back in Gabi's room Will and Sonny stood silent as Cameron explained the details of Gabi's tests and her current condition.

"Gabi, what you need to understand is that nothing that has happened today is your fault." "You have done nothing wrong." "The bleeding, was minimal there was not enough to be concerned over really." "And the stomach pain I believe to be Braxton Hicks contractions, or false labor pains, it happens to a lot of women."

"We are going to keep you overnight for observation however." "I want you to get some rest, so I will not be allowing any visitors tonight." Cameron said looking pointedly at Gabi.

Then he turned to Will and Sonny, "I also would like for you two to get out of here, of course if there are any changes, you will be contacted immediately as the child's legal guardians." "I strongly suggest you go home and rest, as I stated earlier, everything is fine and there is nothing to worry about."

"You may have a couple of minutes and then I will need you to leave so that Gabi can get some rest." He said as he exited the room.

"Gabi" Will said as he walked toward the bed. He reached out to take her hand, but she snatched it back and put it under the covers.

"Just go, Will….. Please." "I don't want to see you!" she said quietly.

Sonny stepped in front of Will… "Now is not the time Babe, let's go so she can rest and we will straighten the rest of this out later." He said as he guided Will towards the door.

Once out in the hallway, Sonny filled Justin in on the situation and they went to the desk to make sure that all of their contact numbers are on Gabi's chart.

Justin, Will and Sonny left the hospital and Justin dropped them off at home, before heading home to Adrienne.

Sonny opened the door and ushered Will into the apartment.

Will seemed to be a million miles away. "So… quite a different night than we pictured earlier huh." Sonny said teasingly.

Will turned to look at Sonny. "God! I am soo sorry you have been drug into my drama." He said

"Hey! I haven't been drug anywhere… I am here because I want to be… I am right where I belong." Sonny said pulling him close.

"Thank God… I don't know where I would be without you." Will said, just before he pressed his lips to Sonny's.

"So….. does this mean that you aren't mad that my dad started a legal adoption petition with the court?" Sonny said hopefully…

"Mind?" "Are you kidding me?" "Of course I don't mind, I can not wait for us to be a family." "I think though that this does mean though that you are gonna have to marry me…." Will said raising his eyebrows.

"Uh Will." Sonny said breathlessly…. His heart beating furiously in his chest. "Are you asking me to marry you?" he finally managed to whisper.

"Do you want me to be asking?" Will teased with a gleam in his eyes.

Sonny couldn't speak, he stood there frozen in the moment, as their relationship played out in his mind, the good right along with the bad. Somehow feeling every emotion from those memories in that moment.

The elation of finally being able to be with Will and be honest and open about his feelings, the happiness they shared, the sharp pain of the separation they had experienced, the joy of the reunion and being with the one person in the world that completes you like no other.

Will stood watching Sonny, taking note of his frozen appearance and seeing the pain flickering across his face.

"Sonny…. Come on babe.. I am just teasing you…." Will said forcing himself to laugh… and filing the pain away to deal with later.

Sonny being so attuned to Will, caught the small hitch in his voice and saw the briefest flicker of pain flash across his face, snapped right out of the reverie and looked at Will with surprise.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Will pulling him comfortably into his embrace. Sonny whispered into Will's ear, "I can't think of anything that would make me any happier!"

Will pulled back enough to look into Sonny's eyes, "You really mean that?"

"Of Course I do." Sonny said smiling brilliantly.

"Well in that case, I may just ask you one day!" Will teased him.

"Better not wait too long Mr. Horton…." Sonny said grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bedroom.

Sonny crawled into the bed and patted the spot beside him and opening his arms, which Will gladly took advantage of.

Will settled down into Sonny's arms and sighed.

"It wasn't long before he had drifted off. Sonny lay there softly stroking Wills arm softly. He lay there thinking back over the events of the day.

So many different emotions to sort through, at the moment his anger was at the fore front, the very idea that Nick made Will feel like anything that had happened to Gabi today was his fault, made Sonny sick to his stomach.

He had to fight the physical urge to get up and go find Nick with the intention of beating the bigotry right out of him.

Sonny decided to turn his thoughts to happier things.

He was so lost in those thoughts that he did not realize that Will is now awake again and gazing at him.

Will raised his hand and laid it against Sonny's cheek. "What are you smiling about?" Will asked him quietly.

Sonny's warm brown eyes found Will's cool blue one's. "I was just thinking about our son or our daughter, about what our lives are going to be like really soon."

"There will be a lot of changes." Will said "You are right about that, and our schedules are gonna get crazy!"

"No alone time!" Sonny added.

"Wait…. What?" Will said, with a horrified look.

Sonny grinned at him… "Yeah, alone time will be nonexistent" he teased.

"I hadn't thought about that…." Will pouted.

"Welll we should probably make the most of our time…. Now then…." Sonny said.

"Oh I Agree!" Will said, Rolling Sonny underneath him….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	6. Chapter 6

Fighting for a Family Part 6

The next several weeks passed by in a flurry of activity. Since Sonny and Will were afraid of jinxing themselves by setting up the nursery before the court date and ultimately the decision, they hadn't bought even the first thing for the baby.

Of course now Sami, Adrienne, Marlena, and Kate made a game out of trying to outdo each other in the gift buying department. They were all trying to be the one to buy the most extravagant gift.

Basically all Will and Sonny were responsible for was putting all the contraptions together and setting up the room.

It was one of those nights, a rare occasion that Will had no homework and Sonny was home because Chad was closing up the coffee shop. Sonny and Will were sprawled out on the floor completely surrounded by a hundred small pieces of a changing station that they were attempting to put together.

Sonny had the directions spread out in front of him, while Will was randomly trying to fit pieces together.

"Sonny… come on hurry up!" Will whined, "The baby won't even need a changing table by the time you finish studying the directions."

"Hey! Watch it….. at least we will be able to lay the baby on the table without fear when I am done." "What are you doing over there, anyway?" "It looks like you are trying to put a puzzle together!" Sonny teased.

Will tossed the pieces in his hands down into the pile, he lunged for Sonny and rolled him underneath him and pinned him down to the floor. Will tickled him mercilessly until Sonny was able to dislodge him and reverse their positions.

Sonny was on top of Will straddling him at the waist. He had Wills arms pinned to the floor, both of them were giggling uncontrollably. Will shifted under him and Sonny felt Will's hardening length pressing against him.

His mouth was suddenly dry, the laughter dying on his lips. He looked at Will with the same hunger that he saw reflected back at him.

They met in the middle, mouths crashing together. Suddenly their hands were busy working to remove clothes, kissing and caressing any new patch of exposed skin.

Sonny separated his mouth from Wills and leaned back on his heels, reaching for the button on his jeans. His fingers had just released the button his jeans and found the tab on the zipper when there was a soft knock on the door.

Sonny groaned and moved to slide off of him, but Will put one hand on his thigh to still him and then raised the other hand to his face and pressed his index finger to his lips indicating that they should be quiet and wait.

There was another knock followed by Gabi's voice, "Will, I know you are here, I saw your car downstairs, please I need to talk to you."

Surprise registered on Will's face and Sonny moved off of him quickly.

"Coming!" Sonny called, reaching down and grabbing his shirt off of the floor on the way to the door.

"Or would have been!" Will groused as he jerked his own shirt over his head.

Sonny flashed him a smile and winked at him. "The night is young babe!"

Sonny slipped his shirt on and was buttoning it as he pulled the door open.

"Hi Sonny!"…. she smiled timidly. "Can I come in?"

He moved to the side to allow her entrance into the apartment.

"Hey Will… Sorry to barge in here like this, but I just thought you should know that I had an ultra sound today."

"What?" Will asked, raising his voice. "I didn't get a call from the hospital."

"Well, I went to Chicago to a clinic!" Gabi said. "I'm sorry Will, Don't be mad, I just wanted to see my baby and pretend for a little while that I was going to have a chance to be her mama."

Will glanced at Sonny, who had a look of pure fury on his face. He grabbed his phone and said, "I'm calling my dad, Will!"

"Wait Sonny," Will said reaching out and grabbing his hand pulling him close. "What's done is done!"

Gabi held a disk out towards Will. "Thanks Will!" "I just wanted to bring this by and let you know that the baby is fine…. I have about one more month to go." "She is really beautiful, you will get to see her really well on the disk."

"Wait….. She?" "We are having a girl!" Will asked.

Gabi nodded slowly and watched as Will turned and threw his arms around Sonny. "We're having a girl!" he said enthusiastically!

Sonny picked him up and whirled him around, then sat him back on his feet and kissed him passionately.

Gabi took in the scene before her. It was painfully apparent that they loved each other and suddenly she knew that if anyone could give this baby a good life it is Will and Sonny.

They seemed to be caught up in the moment, lost in each other. Gabi considered showing herself out, but quickly remembered that she had one more reason for being here.

"Ahem!" She cleared her throat, and waited patiently for them to acknowledge her.

"Thank you Gabi," Will said as he came forward to give her a quick uncomfortable hug. Thinking that there has to be some way that they can get their friendship back on track, or at least part of it.

"Do you want to sit down, Gabi?" Sonny said from behind Will, obviously trying to support Will in his attempt to be nice.

"Yes, thank you, Sonny" She said, as she took a set on the edge of the love seat.

"Well, I need to ask a favor of you…." "Please hear me out before you say anything." Gabi said. "I have been thinking all day long, ever since I found out that this baby is a girl…..I don't know how long it is going to be before I am allowed into her life at all in any capacity… there is no telling how old she may be before I can play an active part in raising her…. " "So, I was thinking, I mean I am asking that you allow me one thing… If you would please let me name her!" "I was thinking that we could name her Arianna Grace." "Arianna for my sister and Grace for yours." She finished in a rush and looked up at him hopefully.

Once again she noticed his glance go straight to Sonny right away.

Will's crystal blue eyes sought and found Sonny's and communicated his question without having to utter one sound.

Sonny indicated his consent with the slightest nod of his head.

"I think that's a lovely name Gabi!" Will said softly…

He went over to the couch and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Gabi… I know that you are upset about this situation, but my intention in this was not to keep you OUT of our babies life, It was to keep me IN it." Whether or not you will admit it Nick doesn't think that Sonny or I should have any part in my babies life. Gabi please, please, please, think about this before you marry him." Will said sincerely.

"I know Will, I've noticed how Nick acts towards both of you, but it is not his fault." "He is going to change!" "I know he will, I Love him!" Gabi said tearfully.

"Just think about what I said, Please!" "Okay?" Will said again.

"I will" Gabi said, as she rose from the couch and started toward the door.

She turned when she got to the door, "You are going to be a great dad Will, I know it!" "And you too Sonny!' She said as she walked out the door and pulled it closed behind her.

Sonny and Will looked at each other from across the room. "A Girl…..!" Will said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He started to punch numbers quickly. Sonny was on him in a flash pulling the phone from his hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sonny said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Calling my mom and you have to call yours…. " Will said talking a mile a minute. "Oh And….."

"Babe, All of that can wait…. We were in the middle of something remember!" Sonny said as he tugged Wills shirt over his head, and gliding his hands across Will's shoulders.

"Oh Yeah!" Will said smiling, immediately working the buttons free on Sonny's shirt.

Once Will had Sonny's shirt unbuttoned completely, he pulled away to look at him, "Ready to go to bed babe?" he whispered.

Sonny walked over and turned the dead bolt on the door and shut the light off. He reached out and took Will's out stretched hand.

When they got to the bedroom Sonny twirled him around and then shoved him back on the bed, crawling over the top of him. Taking his lips in a passionate kiss. Running his hands all over Wills body.

Will broke the kiss and attached his lips to the sensitive spot just below Sonny's ear. As he reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped Sonny's pants, shoving them over his hips and impatiently grabbing ahold of his throbbing erection.

Will glided his thumb over the head, teasing the slit, spreading the precum along the length and his moved his hand back down to the base.

Sonny was already whimpering, "Will, baby… not… gonna last…. This is going….. happening…" Will applied a little firmer pressure with his hand, squeezing Sonny in the way that Will knows drives him crazy.

Sonny reached down and grabbed Will's hand with his own, moving Will's hand away and quickly standing up. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off of his legs and reached for Will's.

Sonny quickly realized that Will had never re-buttoned his pants earlier and he jerked the zipper down and peeled Will's pants and underwear off in one motion.

Grabbing what he needed from the bedside table he crawled back over Will kneeled between his legs.

He smiled down at Will and handed him the bottle of lube. "Here babe… I want you inside of me tonight!" Will took the bottle and opened it , slicking his fingers with the cool liquid. He adjusted his position just enough that he could prepare Sonny for him. Starting with one finger and then when Sonny was pressing down on his fingers and moaning, adding a second and then a third.

"Now Will….. Please… want you… now…" Sonny panted…

Will took some more liquid from the small bottle and smeared it along his length before putting his hands on Sonny's hips and guiding him where he needed to be.

"I want you to set your own pace, baby… I want to see you above me as you come apart for me!" Will said.

Sonny postioned himself over Will and lowered himself until Will was fully embedded in his body, giving himself a minute to savor the feeling. This was the second best feeling in the world. First place of course going to the moment that Will brings him to the bring and pushes him over.

Sonny began a slow movement, trying to tease Will with his slowness, lasting as long as he can, Which isn't long unfortunately!

But Will is right there with him, He had used up all of the patience he had for one night and was now bucking furiously under Sonny, meeting each thrust with one of his own. His hands were fisted in the sheets beside him and Sonny's were holding onto Will's shoulders for dear life.

"Will… Oh My…. God!" Sonny screamed out as Will reached up and took Hold of Sonny, pumping his cock to the rhythm of their thrusts.

"Fuck!" Sonny grunted as he found his release… covering Will's stomach and hand with his cum. Will followed him over the edge and Sonny could feel Will pulsing inside him…

Exhausted and fully satisfied Sonny Moved off of Will and settled into his side.

Will pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead….. "That was….. wow!" He said.

Sonny mumbled his agreement and pillowed his head on Will's chest.

"Will?" Sonny Whispered.

"Yeah babe?" Will said turning to look at him.

"I can't wait to meet our daughter!" he said as he closed his eyes and drifted into a contented sleep!

"Neither can I!" Will whispered "Neither can I!"


	7. Chapter 7

Fighting for a Family: Part 7

"Come on Sonny, Sit down!" Will said. "You are gonna wear a hole in the carpet at this rate."

"Uggh!" "What is taking so long?" Sonny said dropping into the chair beside Will.

"Well, you know that Dr. Davis did tell us that this could take a while, several hours even!" "This is Gabi's first baby!" Will reassured him.

"Will!" "We have been wait for forever!" Sonny complained.

The waiting room door swung open and Justin and Adrienne entered the room. Sonny stood and moved towards his mom. "Hi Sweetheart!" Adrienne said wrapping her arms around Sonny, giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile Justin took in the scene before him, Will seemed calm and collected while Sonny looked ready to jump out of his skin at any moment. He chuckled to himself.

Justin crossed the room and took the seat closest to Will. "Any news yet son?" he asked.

"No Sir, not in the last 45 minutes or so." Will answered.

"Hey Babe!" Will said, speaking up to garner Sonny's attention. "Why don't you and your mom and dad take a nice relaxing walk and you can get some fresh air." He suggested

"And miss the birth of your daughter?" "Not on your life, Will!" Sonny said.

Will was up out of his seat and across the room in a heartbeat. "Hey…. OUR daughter!" "And don't you forget it!"

As Will spoke the words, Sonny smiled that one smile that Will loves so much, the one he finds irresistible. It always seems like for just a nano-second that he can see inside Sonny's soul. Like looking through a window on a beautiful sunny day, and it is apparent in that moment, that just maybe Sonny isn't as confident as he seems and it pleases Will because in that one second Sonny is just as insecure as he is himself. For one miniscule moment they are even! Not that he isn't sexy as hell, when he is wearing that confident air about him.

Sonny pulled Will into an embrace! "Our daughter!" He said tasting the words on his lips, resting his forehead against Wills.

The door opened again and Maxine stuck her head in… "Sorry to break up this sweet moment, but Dr. Davis asked me to tell you and Sonny to head on over to the nursery Will… we are getting close."

As had been predetermined Justin and Adrienne pulled out their phones to make all the necessary calls to get family there.

Sonny took a deep breath and grabbed Will's hand practically dragging him out of the room and down the hall. Will just chuckled as he followed Sonny quickly. Anyone watching from the outside looking in would swear up and down that Sonny is the biological dad.

Once they had made it around to the nurses' station, Will stepped up to the desk, "Excuse me." He said to the secretary behind the desk. "Cameron… Uh I mean, Dr. Davis asked us to come here to wait, out baby is being born!"

She looked at them quizzically, taking in the fact that they were standing close and holding hands. Then understanding dawned on her face. "You are here with Miss. Hernandez, right?"

"Yes!" they answered in unison.

The secretary fumbled with the printer and then in the desk drawer for a couple minutes and then she said "Alright gentlemen!" as she produced three wrist bands, two regular sized ones and teeny tiny one. "May I see your wrists please?" she asked.

The smallest band she attached to the chart in front of her, and then the other two she proceeded to place on Will and Sonny.

"What are these for?" Will asked

"Well they alert the staff as to who is allowed in the nursery to see the baby, who is allowed to remove the baby from the nursery and also ultimately from the hospital. I must ask you to make sure that you keep these on as long as the baby is here with us." She explained.

"Who else will have one?" Sonny asked.

"Well in a normal situation, which we clearly do not have here, the mother would have one. In this case no one else will be allowed access to the baby without your consent." She answered.

"Good!" Sonny breathed in relief.

Once the bracelets were securely in place, they were lead into a room with lots of Windows to await the arrival of their daughter.

Sonny hugged Will to him tightly and then leaned back far enough to see Will's face, looking into his crystal blue eyes. Thinking to himself, this man and this baby are my future, this is the man that I was destined to love. "I love you so much Will!" Sonny whispered.

The awe and wonder in Sonny's voice were almost too much for Will to stand. "I love you too!" He managed to choke out.

"We are Almost parents!" Sonny said with tears brimming in his eyes! "Can you believe it?"

Will shook his head the tiniest bit and attached his lips to Sonny's giving him a slow, sweet kiss.

They broke apart as the double doors opened and Dr. Davis himself came through carrying a little screaming bundle in his arms. He was followed closely by two nurses. Once he came over and allowed Will and Sonny a quick peek at the baby he turned her over to the nurses.

The nurses set right to work, bathing her off, washing her head full of brown hair, measuring, prodding her, giving her shots, drawing blood, taking her vitals, and even making those cute little buttons with the foot prints on them.

Both Will and Sonny stood there stock still each one lost in their own thoughts, watching the tiny miracle that was ultimately the glue that was going to pull them even closer as a family.

Finally about an hour later, the nurse swaddled the baby in a pink blanket and turned to them, "Alright! Who wants her first?"

Will and Sonny each pointed at the other… at the same exact moment, and then laughed together.

"Go ahead Sonny….. you first!" Will said

"Are you sure Will?" he asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely!' Will said.

The nurse handed the baby over to Sonny, immediately he was consumed with love for this baby girl!

"Oh my, look at how beautiful you are!" "You have your daddies' nose and those beautiful bright blue eyes!" Sonny said reverently.

"His eyes sought and found Will's. Will was fighting a losing battle trying to hold back tears. Sonny walked over to him. "Oh God Will…. I love you, I am soo glad that I am here with you!" he whispered.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny, being very careful of the bundle between them. In essence creating a safe space for Arrianna Grace between them. "Hi, baby girl, It is soo nice to finally meet you!" "Your dada here and I we have been waiting a long time!" Will said tearfully. He leaned over and kissed Sonny's cheek.

The nurse discreetly went over and opened the blinds all the way to allow the family to peek in on the baby. Then she let herself out of the room discreetly wiping away tears of her own.

Sonny transferred the baby over to Will's waiting arms and stood close as Will held her and cooed at her.

A few minutes later Sonny looked up to see his parents, Sami, EJ, Marlena, Kate… pretty much the whole family looking through the window.

"Um Babe, we have company… a lot of it!" Sonny said.

Will looked up and Sonny pointed to the window.. "Should we let them in?" Sonny asked.

"Well eventually they are all going to be potential babysitters!" Will said. "I guess we had better!"

"True!" Sonny said hurrying to the door.

Suddenly there was a good natured chaos in the room, everyone was arguing over who gets to hold her first.

After thirty minutes of pass the baby, the nurse came back in and stole her away for tests, promising to bring her back as soon as possible.

Everyone stayed a little longer and then one by one they took their leave, with comments on how beautiful and lots of congratulations.

Justin and Adrienne were the last to leave. Justin walked over to Will. "Alright so I spoke to the charge nurse for tonight and you should not have any problems at all tonight! However if something should come up, I want you to call me asap!" "Alright?" he said.

Will nodded, and Sonny smiled! "Thanks Dad!"

"Anytime boys, that is a very lucky little girl!" Justin said as he guided Adrienne out the door.

Finally it was nice and quiet in the room and the commotion had died down. They sat down on the small bench against the wall to wait for Arianna to return from her tests. Will laid his head over on to Sonny's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked. "Yes, I am!" Will answered back! "Actually I am more than okay, seeing you hold Arianna was the most beautiful moment of my life!" he said, close to tears again.

"She looks so much like you Will!" "I am in love with her already!" Sonny confessed.

"You have no idea what that means to me Sonny!" Will said.

A little while later the nurse brought Arianna back. Passing her over to Will, "Here ya go daddy!" she said.

"Dr. Davis will be in shortly to tell you about her tests, and also we will need to fill out the birth certificate as well." She said

"Thanks!" Will murmured as he got to his feet and rocked his baby girl in his arms, beginning to sing a little song to her to comfort her.

Once she had calmed down and drifted off to sleep, Will laid her down in the bassinet , taking the opportunity to gaze upon his little girl.

A short time later Cameron came into the room, smiling. "Alright so just a couple things we need to discuss. Since Gabi is not going to be a huge part of the babies life, we have put her on formula right away, the nurses will show you everything that you need to know.

Sonny and Will both nodded in understanding.

"Also as Arianna seems perfectly fine, and all of her tests came back perfect, I see no reason why you cannot take her home in the morning." Cameron said.

"Really, That Soon?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Yes, Really!" Cameron laughed, "but don't worry you guys will be naturals in no time!"

"Now I would say go home and get your last good night of sleep, but I have a feeling that neither one of you are leaving!" Cameron said "I am thinking that neither is going to be willing to leave this little princess, so I have arranged for you to have a room just down the hall with a bed, a cot and room for the baby in there. " "You can either bring her in the room with you, or you can leave her in the nursery if you like. " "It is completely left up to you!" Cameron finished.

"Thank you so much!" Will said with a wide grin!

"Ok guys, see you in the morning, and Congratulations Again!" Cameron said.

Sonny and Will stood over the bassinet looking down at Arianna, "She is so little…I can hardly believe it!" Will said quietly.

"Yes! She is Gorgeous, Just like her daddy!" Sonny said.

"I don't know about that!" Will said blushing.

"Well I do!" Sonny said brushing his lips against Wills!

"I can show you to your room, if you like" A nurse said behind them.

"Great!" Will said, grabbing Sonny's hand and following the nurse down the hall.

She led them down the hall just a few doors, stopping in front of a door she said "Here ya go!" "If you need anything just let me know!" With that she turned and headed back to the nursery

Will and Sonny went through the door and pushed it closed.

"Sonny, Do you think we should take the baby to see Gabi?" Will asked

"Umm No Will, honestly I don't!" "It is just not a good idea tonight." "She is probably really upset and her hormones have to be messed up." "And you know Nick will not leave her side tonight!" Sonny said quietly.

"You're probably right!" "I just keep thinking that could have been me!" Will said emotionally.

"Let's give it a little time Will, maybe in a couple days we can take the baby over to my Uncle Vic's house, and she should be there right?" He said wrapping his arms around Will.

"Thank you Sonny!" "You really are amazing, do you know that?" Will said laying his head on Sonny's shoulder, holding on to him for dear life.


	8. Chapter 8

Fighting for a Family: Part 8

Will awoke with a start. Blinking his eyes rapidly…. Finally realizing where he was.

He felt Sonny Stir behind and remembered that the two of them had laid down on the hospital bed and were just going to rest for a few minutes, they must have both fallen asleep.

He slowly started to inch away from Sonny, being as careful as possible so that he didn't disturb him.

Sonny's arm slid around him and pulled Will back against him tightly, "Where are you going Babe?" he said sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you, I didn't mean to fall asleep." "I was just going to go and get Arianna Grace." Will Whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Will, Arianna is here.." Sonny Whispered back. Will looked at the side of the bed and there was the bassinet with Arianna covered with a pink blanket. She appeared to be sleeping pretty soundly herself.

He relaxed back into Sonny . "Thanks!" Will sighed.

"I just didn't want to be away from her, even while we were sleeping." Sonny admitted.

"Me either!" "I can't believe I fell asleep!" Will apologized.

" It's ok babe, you had a long day!" Sonny chuckled.

"Me?" Will asked indignantly. "You were the one that was about to climb the wall in the waiting room." Will said smirking.

"Go back to sleep, brat!" Sonny growled

The next morning they were getting a lesson in Baby 101. The nursery staff had already been over the feeding schedules, formula mixing, and diaper changing. They all seemed very happy for Will and Sonny, but maybe a little nervous sending a baby home with two young men.

"I helped a lot with my sisters and my brother when they were little so I am not totally clueless." Will teased the nurse who seemed the most ill at ease. She visibly relaxed just a little.

Dr Davis entered the nursery. "Morning guys." "What do you say?" "Are you ready to take this little angel home?" he asked.

"Yes!" They answered together.

"Alright! Let's get her one more quick exam and then you will be on your way! Dr Davis said.

While Will waited for Dr. Davis to check her over one last time, Sonny ran down to the car to get the child safety seat.

Once he had the seat Sonny was in the lobby heading toward the elevator when he saw "T" standing at the information desk.

He called out to him and met him half way. "Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"T" motioned to the baby seat in his hand, "I heard Gabi had the baby." He said.

"Oh! Yeah she did, and she is so beautiful!" Sonny gushed.

They stood there for a few minutes, with Sonny gushing over the baby and "T" mostly laughing at Sonny and shaking his head. "Hope you know what you are in for man!" he said.

"Come on, let's go up and you can see for yourself!" Sonny declared. "And by the way, I know exactly what I am doing."

As they exited the elevator Sonny was immediately on alert as he took in the scene in the hall way. Nick was standing very close to Will with a disgruntled look on his face. He could tell that Will was on the defensive by his stature. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and the look in his eyes was faltering between resignation and determination. Although Nick did not appear to be threatening Sonny was in between him and Will in a heartbeat.

Sonny's eyes were holding a clear message for Nick. "Back off!" they screamed.

"What's going on?" Sonny said instead.

"This is between Will and Me!" "It has nothing to do with you and is None of your business!" Nick said tauntingly.

"Like Hell!" Sonny all but screamed at him. "Will and OUR daughter will ALWAYS be my business!" Sonny growled.

"Sonny, Babe…. Let it go… " Will whispered pulling on his arm.

"T" was frozen just one step out of the elevator .

Nick threw up his hands in surrender. "Will, I know you won't do it for me…. But do it for her!" "You claim you loved her once... prove it!" He said before walking away.

Sonny relaxed as Nick walked away! "What the hell was that about?" he said looking at Will. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah Babe, I am fine" Will assured him. "I just looked up and he was there staring through the window of the nursery, looking at the baby." "Then he tried to come in and he was causing a scene." "The nurses were going to call security, but I came out here to see what he wanted." Will finished.

"Will!" Sonny said exasperated.

"Sorry!" Will said, "He was insisting that I bring Arianna to see Gabi, he says she is real upset, Sonny!"

"Will, we talked about this! I still say the best thing to do is to wait!" Sonny insisted.

Will looked at him thoughtfully for a minute.

"Will, Buddy, Sonny is right! Please listen to him!" T said.. finally coming out of his shock.

Will looked between them for a couple minutes, then finally nodded his agreement.

"So where is this goddess I keep hearing about!" T said, lightening the mood. "

"Oh! Come on!" Will said leading the way into the nursery. He picked Ari up and expertly deposited her into "T's" arms.

"Oh My God!" he breathed, "She is so small!" "Am I doing this right?" He asked as he cradled her close to his chest.

"You're doing just fine" Sonny answered.

Will threw an arm around Sonny, looking between him and "T". Thinking back on how far his friend had some from the days when Sonny had first come to town. Not to mention when he himself came out as being gay.

"You about ready to take OUR daughter home?" Sonny asked.

"I love the sound of that actually!" Will said happily.

"T" took his cue from their conversation and placed little Arianna in her car carrier and Will came over and strapped her in.

The three of them exited the hospital together.

"I am so tired!" Will complained. "If just one more person knocks on our door tonight, or rings the freaking phone, I swear I just may have a screaming fit!"

Sonny was on the couch rocking Ari from side to side in his arms. He glanced up at Will. "SHHHH!" he said.

"Sorry Babe, it's just that it has been like Grand Central Station around here tonight!" "Between my family and yours, and of course all of our friends, all of Salem must have been through here!" "Poor Arianna Grace must be exhausted from all the passing her back and forth." "She was passed more than any football I have ever seen!" Will whined softly as he took the seat closest to Sonny on the couch.

"Her first night home was filled with plenty of visitors." Sonny whispered back.

"Look!" Will said gesturing to her face, "She is down for the count!" "Let's put her to bed!"

They walked to the bedroom together and Sonny kissed her forehead softly and then carefully laid her in the crib. He covered her with a tiny blanket.

Sonny turned then and went about getting ready for bed. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, taking off his clothes and tossing them in the hamper.

"Will, do you…" Sonny asked coming out of the bathroom, expecting Will to be still standing there over the crib. Instead he was surprised to find him curled up on his side of the bed, already sleeping soundly.

Sonny turned on the night light before cutting the overhead light off and crawling into the bed beside Will, pulling him close and settling down to try and sleep as well.

"How could I have ever considered for one second that I may not want this?" Sonny thought. The idea was beyond him. This was his last coherent thought before sleep overtook him.

Three hours later…

Will was startled awake by Arianna's insistent tiny cry. Throwing the covers back he hurried from the bed, wanting to get to her before she woke Sonny.

"Shhh baby Girl, Daddies got you!" "What's the matter with daddies' princess, hmm?" he crooned as he picked her up.

Will made his way to the kitchen and set about making her a bottle.

He sat down and cradled her in his arms while she sucked greedily on the bottle. Once she was done and he had burped her, he took her into the nursery and changed her diaper.

"Okay baby girl you are all nice and dry… and there is no way that you are hungry, What do you say? Should we go back to bed?"

Arianna lay in his arms, looking up at him with eye wide open.

He sat down in the rocker and started to hum her a little song, which quickly turned into a full on serenade as he rocked her. He watched her eyes get heavy and begin to droop, until finally they closed in sleep.

He sat there for a little bit after she was asleep. He had so many thoughts running rampant in his mind, the emotions that came with them seemed to threaten to drown him.

"You are my beautiful little girl Arianna Grace Horton." "I am so happy that you are here with us now, and I promise you that I am going to do everything in my power to give you a good life." "I promise that you are not going to feel the way that I sometimes felt when I was growing up." "I am always going to be here for you, no matter what… me and your Dada too." "We are so lucky to have your Dada in our lives Ari" "Sometimes I am still terrified that I am going to wake up and this will all be a dream and he will not be here." "That maybe my love isn't enough to keep him here." "But you on the other hand Princess, you have your Dada wrapped around these tiny little fingers already" "Did you know that?" "He is always going to love you Angel, just like I do!" he finished.

Sonny stood quietly in the hallway, just outside of the nursery door, having gotten up because he heard Will singing and couldn't resist the urge to listen. Even if it was just a lullaby, and Will didn't know all the words, so he makes some of them up as he goes along. Sonny had been just about to make his presence known when Will began his little heart to heart talk with their daughter. His heart had constricted when he heard Will promising her a better childhood and life than he had. But hearing Will confess his fears about him not being here in this life with him and Ari had torn his heart out. Knowing that however inadvertently it had been, somehow he must have gave Will cause to doubt his person commitment to this life and their family made his blood run cold. Sonny decided then and there that he is going to do something to Give Will the peace of mind that he deserves. He tiptoed down the hall and climbed back into bed beneath the covers, formulating his plan all the while. He was going to make this happen , and soon!

When Will came back into the bedroom quietly, and put Ari back into the crib, Sonny closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Letting Will know that he had overheard his confession was nowhere in the master plan.

However he never considered how incredibly hard it was going to be for him to maintain this sleeping façade as Will snuck back in the bed and slid up behind Sonny. He fit himself up to the Sonny's back and wrapped a strong arm around his waist, blanketing him in his body heat. Sonny gritted his teeth and concentrated everything he had in him on keeping the tension from his body, until he felt Will relax into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Fighting for A Family: Part 9

Will looked around the living room, searching for Ari's pacifier, as he held the screaming baby in his arms. "I know baby girl, Daddies looking, I promise!" He crooned as he bounced her.

"Looking for this?" Sonny said coming up and fitting the pacifier into her mouth. Arianna's cries stopped instantly.

Will let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks Babe, you are a life saver!" He said grinning at Sonny.

"You gonna be okay here?" Sonny asked, "I have to check on the coffee shop and then I have a couple errands to run."

"Yeah, we will be fine!" Will said , "But we are gonna miss you!" "Isn't that right Princess?" he smiled down at the now contented baby, and then looked back to Sonny.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Both of you!" Sonny said placing a quick kiss on Arianna's forehead before brushing Wills lips with his quickly. "I won't be gone long, I promise!" He said before he dashed out the door.

Will knows that Sonny loves him, and maybe more importantly he loves Arianna, but he has to admit to himself, that it really hurt to see how fast he wanted out of the apartment this morning. Sure it had been a hectic start to the day, Arianna was really fussy this morning for some reason, and the apartment was less than neat, but it was likely to get worse instead of better.

Will sat down on the couch with Ari, "What do you think Princess?" "Dada loves us so much, but I wonder if we are not overwhelming him a little." Will said sadly.

"You know what Ari, we should do something nice for Dada." "I am going to clean up and then we will make him dinner!" he said placing the baby in her infant swing, and turning on the music!

Will set about cleaning up and trying to think of something good to fix for dinner, something that Sonny would really like.

Sonny hurried to the coffee shop. Chad looked up as he came through the door.

"Sonny! Hey man!" "I wasn't expecting to see you until sometime next week." Chad said. "I thought you were spending the whole week with Will and that beautiful baby?"

"I am, I just needed an excuse to get away for a little bit and I wanted to check on things here anyway… so here I am." Sonny answered as he headed toward his office in the back.

Sonny walked into the office and pushed the door up, he laid his arms on the desk and rested his head on them for just a couple minutes… The last few nights had not afforded his much sleep, Will either for that matter.

With effort he raised his head and picked up the phone. He punched the number and waited for an answer.

Disappointed when it went to voice mail, he almost hung up but then decided to leave a message. "Hey, It's me!" "If you get this in time can you please meet me at Horton Town Square, I will be there in about an hour. " "I could really use your opinion on a situation that I find myself in!"

After leaving the message he felt a little better, and started up the computer. He was going to just check on the numbers while he waited.

Chad stood outside the door, wondering how to help his two friends. He went back behind the counter, to contemplate the best way to approach Sonny with this.

Finally 30 minutes later, he decided that he had to say something, he knew from the phone call Sonny was going to be leaving shortly.

He went and knocked softly on the door, "Sonny, You okay in here?"

"Yeah, I am good, just looking over the numbers from last week." "What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Well you know you don't have to worry about this right?" "I got this!" Chad said.

"I know, I am not worried." Sonny said seriously.

"So….. How are things at home?" He asked looking expectantly at Sonny.

"Honestly?" Sonny said raising an eyebrow?

"Yeah, absoulutely." Chad responded.

"Okay, so honestly, things at home are crazy." "Wow! That little Angel has turned our lives upside down."

Chad chuckled. "Yeah Kids will do that sometimes!" "You thinking of throwing in the towel?" He asked eyeing Sonny cautiously.

"No way, I would never do that to Will!" Sonny answered quickly.

"Sonny, I get it, that you feel a responsibility towards Will and Arianna… but if you are miserable, you know that you aren't doing Will any favors by staying with him right?" Chad said quietly. "Don't get me wrong Will is one of my best friends, and I don't want to see him hurt, but so are you."

"Chad-STOP!" Sonny said "It is not like that at all!" " I LOVE WILL!" "You are right I am a little miserable, but it is because I feel like I am failing them."

"What are you talking about Sonny?" Chad said confused.

"Will is doubting my love and my feelings, and it is driving me crazy." Sonny said looking at his watch.

"Sorry Chad, I have got to go." He said rushing to get this things together and shut down the computer, "I will explain later!"

Sonny hurried out of the office and over to the town square. Relieved to see his dad on the couch, he went over and dropped down beside him.

"I am really glad you had time to meet me, dad!" "I really need your advice and opinion" Sonny said.

He launched in to an explanation of how things have been going at home. Talking about his feelings and also his perceptions of Will's feelings, and then finishing up telling his dad about the conversation Will had with Arianna a few nights back, when he didn't know Sonny was listening.

"Well Son, it sounds like to me that Will is worried that this was too much too fast for you," Justin said, and then held his hand up as Sonny opened his mouth to refute his statement. "Hold on Sonny, I know you don't feel that way…. I am just saying that is the way it sounds like Will is feeling."

"Okay, so I have a plan to make him more secure!" Sonny said… "Come on you have to see this, to give an opinion." Pulling his dad up off of the sofa.

Sonny led Justin around the corner to a little jewelry shop that was nestled into the back corner.

Justin stopped short when he noticed exactly where Sonny was headed. "Son?" he said.

"Yes Dad, I am more that sure!" Sonny said answering the unspoken question. "I want this more than I have ever wanted anything!"

"Ok! Let's go and pick out some rings then!" Just said.

Almost two hours later Justin and Sonny emerged from the shop with a small little box nestled in Sonny's pocket.

"Thanks Dad!' Sonny said hugging him. "I am so glad you were here with me!"

"Me too Son!" Justin said. "Good Luck tonight!"

Sonny gave him one more quick hug and then headed off toward home.

Will rushed around the apartment, he had finished most of the cleaning, and one of Sonny's favorite meals was in the oven, pretty close to being done.

Arianna had taken a nap in the swing earlier, she was awake now and had been fed, changed, and put back in her swing. Who knew she would like those little fairies that floated around to the music over her head!

As Will was putting the salad together, he heard the key in the door and hurried to dry his hands and meet Sonny at the door.

"MMMM Smells Good!" He said as he opened the door coming in and kicking the door closed.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny and kissed him enthusiastically, sweeping his tongue inside his mouth. Sonny moaned into the kiss as he felt Wills hands move down his back and come to rest on his ass, bringing their bodies closer together.

Sonny managed to maneuver them over to the kitchen Island, and pressed Will back against it, returning his kiss. Sonny separated their bodies just enough to get his hands between them.

Will gasped into the kiss, when he felt Sonny squeezing him through his pants insistently.

Reluctantly Will wrenched his mouth away from Sonny, effectively breaking the kiss. "Um, I really missed you!" Will said, resting his forehead against Sonny's trying desperately to get his body under control. Which was proving to be more than a little difficult, with Sonny's hands roaming and touching him anywhere and everywhere possible.

Will finally grabbed both of Sonny's hands in his. "I cooked you dinner!" he said with difficulty.

"Smells delicious!" Sonny said rubbing his nose alongside Will's before sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth and caressing it with his tongue before letting go.

"Aren't you hungry?" Will whispered.

"Ravenous, just not for food!" Sonny said trying to bring their bodies closer together again!

"Come one Babe, Humor me!" Will said, "Besides if we continue this now, our little princess is going to get quite a show." He snickered inclining his head towards the baby swing, by the couch.

Sonny followed Wills gaze and saw that Arianna was indeed awake and looking around the room very alertly.

He stepped back from Will breaking all body contact, and walked over to the swing picking Arianna up.

"Hey baby, how is Dada's sweetheart?" I missed you today!" He cooed at her. "You and Daddy have been busy huh."

Will smiled as he listened to Will talk to Arianna Grace. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if his intense love for her would be enough to counteract all the sleepless nights, diaper changing, and the never ending mess all over the apartment.

Sonny played with Ari while Will set the table and plated the food.

He looked up and noticed that Sonny was watching him, almost as intently as he had been studying Sonny earlier. "Come on! Let's eat!" He said waving him over.

Sonny brought Arianna over to the bassinet in the corner and laid her down. Then he joined Will at the table.

As they ate the conversation centered on Arianna and Sonny complimenting the food. "How did you find time to cook, clean, and take care of Ari all by yourself?" he asked.

After dinner Will shooed Sonny out of the kitchen and made quick work of the leftovers and dishes. Once he was done he walked into the living room and pulled Sonny to the couch patting the cushion beside him.

Sonny laid down on the couch pillowing his head on Wills lap. He grabbed the remote and handed it over to Will. "Find us something to watch!" He said.

Will flipped through the channels until he finally settled on an old black and white movie.

Will ran his hands through Sonny's hair, just enjoying the feel of closeness with him.

Halfway through the movie Ari began to cry softly. Will moved to get up, " I've got her!" He said.

"No! Let me, I missed her today!" Sonny said rushing off of the couch without waiting for a response. He picked her up, "What's wrong Sweatpea?" "Oh yeah you need a diaper change!" "And I bet you're hungry too huh?" He babbled as he headed down the hall toward the nursery.

Will got up and heated the bottle while Sonny took care of the diaper, and put her sleeper on.

Minutes later Sonny came back with a drier, much happier baby. Will handed him the bottle and they sat back down on the couch. "Thanks Hun!" Sonny said giving Will a quick kiss before offering the bottle to Ari, who accepted it greedily.

After she had been fed and burped, Will and Sonny took turns, holding her and rocking her, and playing with her.

They watched the remainder of the movie with her laying between them on the couch.

Sonny looked over at Will to see that he was falling asleep on the couch, and then down to see that Arianna was asleep as well.

Sonny carefully picked Arianna up and then Whispered to Will, "Come on Babe, let's put her to bed and take a nap!"

Will sat on the end of the bed and watched Sonny tuck their daughter into the crib and cover her with a light blanket.

Then Sonny turned to look at Will, his bottom lip between his teeth as he chewed on it nervously.

Will picked up on his anxiety right away! "What's wrong Babe?" he said holding his hands out to Sonny.

He took Will's hands and sat down on the bed facing him. "Nothing Baby, but I need to talk to you about something, and I want you to try not to interrupt me, and let me finish, because this is one of the hardest things I have ever done."

Will nodded his head because he didn't think that he could utter one word. Suddenly his heart felt like it was trapped in a vise.

Sonny noticed immediately the quickening of Will's breath and the cloud of anxiety that appeared in his eyes.

"Will, I made a conscious decision to be with you." "Sometimes from your actions, and looks, like the one you have on your face right now I get the feeling that you don't trust in my love for you." "I am with you because I want to be here with you, I am with you and our daughter because this is right where I want to be." "You and Arianna are my life, and I need you to stop feeling like I am going to run at the first sign of trouble." "I want you to be secure in my love, to feel safe with me, and have confidence in my feelings for you." " I love Arianna with every fiber of my being Will, I promise you I do." " But I love you William Robert Horton, you are literally the love of my life." "I can not imagine one second of my life without you." "Arianna Grace is now the glue that will forever bind us together. " "So I want us to take that next step in our relationship, Will." Sonny stoop up and pulled out the ring box that had been burning a hole in pocket the whole time he has been home. He lowered himself onto one knee in front of Will and opened the box. "Will, please say that you will do me the extreme honor of marrying me." He said looking Will right in the eye and holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

Will launched himself off of the bed and into Sonny's arms, knocking him over….. "Yes… Yes… Yes" he said… "The answer is yes!" he said peppering Sonny's face with kisses and giggling uncontrollably.

Sonny was on his back on the floor and Will was sitting astride his waist when he presented his hand for Sonny to slide the ring on.

Sonny chuckled and slid the ring on his finger, pulling Will in for a soft kiss. "I love you Babe!"

"Thank you Will!" Sonny said looking into his eyes!

"What for?" Will asked puzzled.

"For including me in your family, for making me completely happy!" "You complete me Will!" Sonny said emotionally.

"You are my everything, Jackson Kiriakis, you and Arianna are all I am every going to want or need!" Will said.

Will stood up and offered Sonny a hand up. Sorry for attacking you!" he said laughing.

"I am really surprised that all of the commotion didn't wake…" Sonny started, But was silenced by a small tell tale cry from the crib.

"Got her!" Sonny said, walking over and picking her up!

"That's right baby girl wake up and join our celebration!" "Guess what!" " Dada just asked daddy to marry me!" "And he said yes!" Sonny gushed excitedly! "What do you think about that?"

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Fighting for a Family: Part 10

" If you are uncomfortable at any time just tell me ok?" Sonny looked at Will waiting for his response, but he seemed to be lost in his own world.

"We don't have to do this, Will, you know that right?" Sonny said.

"Umm… No Sonny, I want to do this." "I was just thinking that Ari is almost a month old, and she is going to meet her mother for the first time today." Will whispered.

"But this isn't your fault Babe, It's hers." "Gabi brought this on herself, and to make matters worse she is still with Nick." "There is nothing that you could have done to prevent this…" Sonny reassured him.

Will gave him a quick kiss and reached back in the car to pull the baby carrier out. "Come here Sweetheart, let's do this."

Sonny took the diaper bag and the travel swing from the car and grasped Will's hand and twined their fingers together before they headed up the walk toward the front door.

When they got to the door Maggie and Adrienne were already waiting outside.

"Here Will let me help you." Adrienne said whisking the baby right out of the carrier and into the house. Sonny and Will both just grinned and hugged Maggie before following her into the house where Adrienne was already in the sitting room fawning over little Arianna.

"Well… It's about time you two brought that beautiful baby over to see us." Victor said as he entered the room.

"Hey Uncle Vic!" Sonny said getting up and giving him a hug. "Sorry it took us so long, we have just been adjusting to being dads."

"Hello Will!" Victor said holding a hand out for Will to shake. Will stood up beside Sonny grasping Victor's hand. "Hello Sir." He said.

"No need for being so formal here, Will." "You are practically part of the family now… like it or not!"  
Victor said.

"Funny you should say that Uncle Vic," Sonny said. "I was going to wait until dad was here too, but I am sure he will forgive me."

He grabbed Wills left hand and held it out for inspection. "I asked Will to marry me, and he has made me very happy by saying yes!"

"Well congratulations! To both of you!" Victor said.

"Henderson!" He called, and momentarily the butler appeared in the door.

"Yes Sir, Mr Kiriakis?" He asked.

"Bring some champagne! We have cause to celebrate!" Victor ordered.

"Oh my goodness!" Maggie exclaimed giving them both a warm hug. "I am so happy and excited for you both!" she said happily.

"Thanks!" They both said.

Henderson came back with the champagne and a sparkling grape juice for Maggie and brought them around to each person.

Victor raised his glass, "To Sonny and Will, and little Arianna, many, many years of happiness to you all." He said.

"Here, here." Everyone said clinking their glasses together and taking sips from the champagne.

Sonny excused himself and went over to Adrienne. "Mom?" He said… "You aren't saying much?"

"I am sorry honey." She said. "Congratulations, I am really happy for you, but I am just adjusting to being a grandmother, and now my baby is getting married." "It's a lot of change, for me, but more importantly for you." "Are you sure honey? Really sure?" she asked searching his eyes.

"Mom…. Most people do it in the opposite order that Will and I did, but yes I am sure, Mom I love Will so much, he and OUR daughter here, are my life." Sonny said.

"Then I am behind you 100%." She said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Adrienne walked over and handed the baby to Victor. "Here you go, you old softie." She said laughing.

Then she approached Maggie and Will, "Maggie maybe you could go up and see if Gabi is up from her nap. I know she would want to see Arianna Grace, only if that is okay with Will of course." She suggested.

"Yeah," Will said, "Actually that is one of the reasons we are here."

"Well you come at a great time, Gabi should be just waking up after her therapy session, and thank goodness Nick is at work." Adrienne said ignoring the incredulous look that Maggie was giving her.

"Great!" Will said.

Maggie clamped her mouth shut, and nodded her head, heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Will, I am really happy for you and Sonny." Adrienne said.

"Thanks!" Will replied. "That means a lot coming from you."

"I know we have had our differences, but I do have eyes and I can see how happy you make my son." "It is obvious to anyone who spends anytime with you at all, how much you truly love each other, and you both have my full support." She finished, giving him a warm hug.

A few minutes later Gabi appeared in the door, "Hey Will, Hey Sonny." She said softly.

Then her eyes searched the room and settled on Victor who was across the room and totally engrossed in conversation with a small bundle swaddled in a pink blanket.

"Oh my God, Will…. Is that….. my baby?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Sonny went over and took the baby from Victor, who was none too pleased with him.

He walked toward Will and Gabi, and looked to Will for permission, seeing the slight nod of his head, he laid Arianna in Gabi's arms for the first time.

Gabi had tears falling freely from her eyes as she went and took a seat on the couch, mumbling to the baby in Spanish.

She looked at Will, "she has your eyes, and your nose…" she said.

"And your temper!" Will laughed. "She has quite the little set of lungs when she doesn't get her way." He said.

"And how often is that?" Victor asked?

"Not very often." Sonny admitted, "we have finally settled into a system and we have bottle making and diaper changing down to a science. "

"Yeah Nascar bottle making!" Will said, "interesting stuff!"

"Speaking of bottle making, it should be about time for her to eat." Sonny added.

"I am going to go and heat her bottle." He said as he grabbed the small bag and headed to the kitchen.

Maggie and Adrienne managed to quietly herd Victor from the room, leaving Will alone with Gabi and Arianna.

"Thank you for doing this Will, She is beautiful!" Gabi said emotionally.

"I think you should know that this was Sonny's idea." He whispered to her."And I wanted you to at least see her."

"It was awful Will, they would not let me see her even once at the hospital, they wouldn't even tell me anything, not how much she weighed, or how long she was, not even what time she was born." Gabi said.

"I am sorry, Gabi, I never wanted it to be like this, but Nick was trying to completely cut me out of her life, and I didn't know how to not fight for my daughter." "Please Gabi, finish your counseling and think about your life." "It is a mistake to marry him Gabi, he is not stable." "Please think about it before it is too late." "Despite everything Gabi, you were an important part of my life, you were my best friend, and you are the mother to this beautiful little girl, I will always care about you." Will finished.

"I care about you too Will." She said softly as Sonny came back into the room carrying the warmed bottle.

As if on cue, Arianna began to whimper, and wiggle. "Wow, you guys do have this down to a science." She laughed.

"Do you want to feed her?" Sonny asked extending the bottle to her.

"Thank you" Gabi said taking the bottle and offering it to Arianna.

As Gabi fed Ari, she Will, and Sonny chatted about the challenges of adapting to their new life, and shared with her that they were just now comfortable to let Arianna sleep in the nursery instead of the crib in their bedroom. And how Will had two sets of baby monitors because he was paranoid one set wasn't going to work.

"Well… it sounds like you have settled into a new normal." Gabi said.

"Yeah, its different, but it is a good different, Ya know?" he said bringing Wills hand to his mouth and kissing it just above the ring he had placed there, two weeks ago now.

"Oh Gabi," Will said, you were talking about when she was born, She was 6lbs and 4 ozs, And she was 19 and a half inches long, and she was born at 6:37pm.

"Oh.. she has done some growing then!" Gabi said sadly looking down at her.

Gabi played with her and sang to her until Ari was sleeping soundly in her arms. Gabi just held her and gazed at her, as if trying to memorize every feature.

"Well Sonny," Will said looking at his watch, "We should get going, you have to be at the coffee shop her really soon, and we are in one car."

"Yeah you're right Babe," Sonny said getting up and sitting the baby carrier on the couch so that Gabi could put Ari in and buckle her up.

"Will picked up the carrier. "By Gabi, think about what I said okay?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I will, and thank you both so much." She said sincerely.

Sonny grabbed the diaper bag and the swing again and they called their goodbye's to everyone. They were in the foyer and Will was reaching for the door when it jerked open, and Nick came in looking highly aggravated.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He sneered.

Gabi walked into the foyer, "They came to let me see the baby!" She said giving him a look that screamed shut the hell up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way so Will and Sonny could make their exit.

They made it to the car and Will put Arianna into the back seat, clicking the seat into place.

"Well that was perfect timing." He groaned.

"You can say that again." Sonny said leaning through the car kissing Will full on the lips. "Love you Babe!" he said.

"Mmmm" Will moaned, "Love you too!"

Later that afternoon, Will napped on the couch while Ari napped in her swing. He was awoke by a soft knock on the door.

Will got up and hurried over to the door, pulling it open he was surprised to see Lucas.

"Hey Will, How is that granddaughter of mine?" He said walking past Will and looking at Arianna in the swing.

"Ari is good." "What are you doing here dad?" Will asked

"I wanted to spend some time with my granddaughter, and check on you." I heard from your mom that Sonny is finally back full time at the coffee house." Lucas said.

Will motioned for him to have a seat and went to grab them some water from the refrigerator. "Things are good, Sonny eventually did have to take his shifts back at the coffee house, but we have settled into a good routine, and I am doing all the class work I can on the computer, and just going to class when it is absolutely necessary."

Will come back to the couch and held out a bottle of water to his dad, Lucas reached out to take the bottle, but grabbed Wills wrist instead.

"Will, is that what I think it is?" he asked, looking at the ring adorning his son's finger. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Oh," Will said, "Well I was going to but I wanted to wait till everyone is here at one time."

"When did this happen?" Lucas asked.

"Two weeks ago," Will said sheepishly.

"Come on man, we have been in and out of here a few times, in the last two weeks." Lucas said "I can't believe you kept it from us this long?"

"Well it wouldn't have been for much longer anyway, Sonny told his family today." Will said.

"So….. tell me all about it." Lucas said.

Will launched into the story about the day that Sonny proposed and how happy they have been.

"That's really great son!" "I am really happy for you." He said. "How did you guys celebrate?"

"Well… we didn't really celebrate, we just haven't had time yet." Will said.

"You should do that now!" Lucas said. "Go on, take your fiancé out to dinner or for a drink… or something."

"No Dad, I couldn't ask you to babysit." "Ari is my responsibility." Will insisted.

"What else am I gonna do?" And she is my granddaughter.. and you didn't ask, I offered." "Go on… get out of here… " He said pushing Will toward the door.

"Are you sure?" Will asked one more time.

Lucas just pointed to the door in response.

Will grabbed his wallet and keys. "Thanks dad, We won't be late. I have my phone if you need me." He said closing the door behind him.

Will walked into Common Grounds, his eyes automatically searching for Sonny, he did not see him anywhere, he went over to the counter and ordered a coffee. When Lauren handed him the cup across the counter he asked, "Where's Sonny?"

"He had to run out and get some none fat creamer from the store." "Apparently Chad forgot to put the order in, and Sonny is pretty grumpy about it, just to let you know." Lauren supplied.

"Umm yeah I bet he is." Will said, "I'm going to just wait for him over there." Indicating the table in the corner.

Will settled in over at the table and sipped his coffee.

About 30 minutes later very frustrated looking Sonny came through the door, he went behind the counter and put the creamers in the refrigerator.

He turned to Lauren, "I'm sorry, I had to go to three different stores to find what I needed." "Geez, I could really just strangle the life out of Chad!" he fumed.

"Bet I can make you feel better!" Lauren grinned.

"I doubt that…but go ahead, give it your best shot!" Sonny chided.

She grabbed his by the shoulders and turned him to where Will was directly in his line of vision.

The stress melted from his face. "Oh My God, Will!" Sonny called, hurrying over to him, "Babe, what are you doing here?" "Where's Ari?"

Will grinned at him, "Ari is home with my dad." "He stopped by, and when he saw my ring, he suggested that we may want to go out to dinner, or drinks to celebrate." He finished quickly.

"Dang it!" "The other barista called out and I can't leave Lauren here by herself." Sonny Whined.

"It's okay Babe… " Will said, "We can do it another night."

"Will you at least have dinner here with me?" Sonny asked.

Will nodded. "Of course."

Sonny went off and made them a couple sandwiches and grabbed some chips from behind the counter. He brought them over and brought some bottled water over before taking the seat across from Will.

"Sorry, but this is the best I could do." Sonny said.

"This is great," Will said.

They sat there talking and laughing over their sandwiches. Just taking time and listening to one another.

Sonny realized that he has been sitting there for almost two hours. He looked around and saw that while he hadn't been paying attention it had gotten a little busy. He got up and kissed Will quickly. "I'll be back babe."

For the next hour Will watched Sonny, the easy smile he had for all the customers, and the fluid way his body moved as he glided around filling orders and wiping tables. Will loved the natural grace that Sonny moved with.

Those thoughts led Will's thoughts to the graceful movements above him as they make love. _The last time they had, wait Will thought, that can't be right…. Can it? Was it really nearly two weeks ago? Umm yeah I remember now, it was the morning after Arianna had been awake almost all night long. When she had finally fallen asleep, with the Sun streaming through the windows, they had decided they needed a shower to wake them up enough to get through the next few hours. Could that even be counted as making love? It was really more of a quick romp in the shower. And while it had been earth shattering, it was also 15 minutes tops. _ Will was completely lost in his own thoughts. He had not seen or heard Sonny approaching him.

"What are you thinking about over here?" Sonny whispered in his ear. "Your cheeks are a quite attractive shade of pink!"

Will looked up to see Sonny standing beside him, bar mop and tray in hand, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Nothing!" Will stampered.

"Nah-uh!" "It was something!" …"Tell me!" Sonny answered. "Please?" he threw in as an after thought, knowing full well that Will could never say no when he said please.

"UGGGHHH" Will said "You don't play fair!"

"Spill it!" Sonny grinned.

"Fine!" "I was just thinking about the last time….." Will said softly.

"The last time what Will?" Sonny asked.

"You know, the last time we ah…..You know in the shower." Will said quietly looking around to make sure there was no one close enough to over hear their conversation.

Will could tell the very second that Sonny got the drift of what he was talking about, even before he was finished with his sentence.

"Oh hmmm, that would have been 11 days ago, in the shower….. yeah the shower!" he said looking Will right in the eye.

"WOW!" Will said, "Well hopefully in the future we will get more skilled at incorporating private time into our lives whenever possible."

Sonny thought for a second and then took a quick look around the coffee shop, suddenly he noticed that it was empty except for Lauren, and Ben who Lauren had been dating for the last month or so. Sonny glanced at his watch, hmm 9:30. He made a split second decision.

He walked over to the door and flipped the lock, and turned the sign to read closed.

"Lauren, I know you worked a lot of extra time while I was out when Ari was born, why don't you get out of here and go do something fun." Sonny said. He grabbed her sweater off of the rack and then went behind the counter and got her purse, he shoved them into her hands, and then ushered her and Ben towards the door.

"Sonny, we don't close for an hour and a half, and I have to clean up still." Lauren protested.

"No worries Lauren!" "We are closing early tonight, and I will clean up for you this time." Sonny said. "See you tomorrow!" He unlocked the door and waited for them to exit.

"Okay then Goodnight!" "Bye Will!" She called over her shoulder, Still looking confused, but Ben was chuckling as he pulled her along behind him.

"Will stood by the table he had been sitting at. He watched Sonny shut the door and turn the lock again, then he closed the blinds.

"Did you decide that we can go out and celebrate after all?" He asked hopefully.

"Well…. Not exactly.." Sonny said. "We can certainly go out if you want, and it is completely up to you, but I was kind of thinking that we are sort of wasting a prime opportunity for some of that private time you were just talking about."

"Here?" Will asked catching on to Sonny's idea.

"Why not?" Sonny said, crossing the room and pulling Wills body flush against his.

"That is of course unless you really do want to go out!" Sonny said nibbling on Wills lips between each word.

"No here's good! Will whispered… "Here is definitely good!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	11. Chapter 11

Fighting for A Family: Part 11

Sonny backed away from Will and went over to the wall behind the counter, he selected a different playlist on the ipod that currently plugged into the stereo system.

Soft Jazz poured from the speakers. Satisfied with the music he went over and turned the lights down low, before walking back to Will and pulling him into his arms once again.

He began to sway slowly to the music, enticing Will to dance with him, brushing against him. Sonny wrapped his arms around Wills waist, and looked into his eyes.

Will wet his lips with the tip of his tongue. "Feels like forever since I have been in your arms." He said softly. "Our lives have changed so much Sonny, I know you probably….."

Sonny reached up and put a finger to Wills lips. "Our life has changed…. For the better!" "I love our life Babe." "Honest!" He said as he blanketed Will's lips with his own.

He teased the seam of Wills lips encouraging them to open for him, then moaned into the kiss when he did. Sweeping his tongue inside, he stroked Wills tongue with his own, exploring every corner. He backed off for a minute nibbling on his lips a little before plunging back inside, plundering Wills mouth, tangling their tongues together, while maneuvering his hands in between their bodies, his fingers working the buttons loose on Will's shirt. Finally having them all free he brushed the material off of Wills arms and allowed it to flutter to the floor.

Finally breaking the kiss he kissed his way across Wills cheek to his ear where he let his tongue explore the shell of Wills ear, flicking over the lobe before drawing it into his mouth and sucking on it gently.

Will groaned at the sensation, feeling his knees go weak with wanting….more. Sonny's hands were in buried in the pockets of Wills jeans kneading his ass, as Sonny held him close and grinded their hips together.

Will couldn't believe how close he was, and he still had almost all of his clothes on for fucks sake….

"Sonny…" Will said breathlessly. "I'm…. you need…. Ummm... " Will panted. His body was betraying him. "Oh God…" Will whined when he felt Sonny's tongue trailing over his collar bone.

Sonny feels Will's body tense up, he felt like he was coiled and ready to pounce, he recognized this very telling sign. Will is very close to the point of no return.

Sonny forced himself to completely back off from Will and break all contact.

The shock registered on Wills face. "What?" he said looking bewildered?

Sonny too his hand and led him over to the couch, pushing him down into a seated position. "Sorry Babe…. It's just been a while and I need a few minutes to calm down…. After all I want this to last more than five minutes." He said winking at Will.

"Oh yeah… well me too!" Will said grinning.

Will watched Sonny as he began to sway his body to the music again. Rolling his hips to the tempo. He swallowed hard when Sonny's fingers grasped the tail end of the T-shirt he was wearing, pulling it up devastatingly slow… exposing inch by inch of his perfect olive skin. Finally the shirt was over his head and Will's fingers itched to reach out and touch him.

Instead Sonny ran his own fingers up his sides and across his chest. He teased his own nipples into hard buds, watching Will's reaction. He ran his hands down to the mound in his jeans massaging himself just once or twice before deftly unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down over his erection.

Will was completely mesmerized by Sonny and this little performance.

Sonny stopped moving long enough to kick his shoes off and put them to the side, then he continued his little dance, rotating his hips and swaying to the music.

He maneuvered his way around the back of the couch, leaning over and pulling Wills head back using his hair. He covered his mouth kissing Will deeply, exploring his mouth languidly.

Will reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Sonny's neck, holding him firmly in place he separated their mouths, giving a little nip on his lips before trailing his mouth to Sonny's ear . Will knows that Sonny is trying to prolong this night, but this whole sexy dance thing he has going on… isn't helping him to calm down at all. And knowing Sonny like he does, he knows that the one thing that will speed him up, excite him beyond the point of caring about slow and fast….. is when Will lets himself get carried away enough to demand exactly what he wants. Sonny loves it when Will talks dirty. Sonny is about to lose at his own game.

Once Wills mouth is at Sonny's ear , he runs his tongue just below his ear touching that sensitive spot just beneath the lobe. He hears Sonny's sharp intake of breath. "Sonny" Will whispered.

"Hmmm?" Sonny answered, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Will's tongue and warm breath on his ear and neck. "I really want to feel you deep inside me!" Will said boldly. "I want you to fuck me, right now, Please Sonny, I need you to make me cum." He moaned.

Sonny's eye flew open and found Will's, reading the desire in them. Sonny was around the couch in a heartbeat. He pushed Will back on the couch, laying him down. Then he ripped open the button of Will's jeans and pulled the zipper down as quickly as he dared. He shoved the pants down with Wills help, he got them to his knees and then left them for Will to kick off. Sonny took that opportunity to rid himself of his own pants, taking his briefs with them.

Sonny helped Will take his underwear off, and once he had him completely naked, he kneeled on the couch between Will's parted legs and wrapped his hand around his cock. Making a tight fist he began to stroke Will using a steady rhythm, that soon had Will's hips jerking involuntarily off of the couch in response to Sonny's ministrations.

Will was completely oblivious in that moment to everything except for Sonny's hand on him, the pleasure coursing through his body. As much as he liked this feeling, he wanted more.

He was using every ounce of willpower he possessed in that moment, trying to hold back his orgasm. He managed to keep his concentration, battling with his own body, until Sonny leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Will baby, let it go… come on, cum for me…. While I am watching you..." "I love to see you come apart, knowing that it is all for me… that I am the only one who has ever taken you there."

"Oh Fuck….Sonny…" Will screamed out as he lost the battle, tumbling over the edge into oblivion. His body tightening, releasing… Sonny never wavered for a second, he kept the rhythm until Will had emptied every drop onto himself, Sonny, and the couch.

When Will had a minute to catch his breath and form a coherent thought… he groaned.. "Damn it Sonny….. Not fair…"

"Shhh Baby, I know exactly what you want….and believe me.. I am going to give it to you." Sonny gathered some of the Cum from Will's stomach, using it as lube he quickly plunged two fingers into Will's tight opening. He was trying to be gentle, but Sonny was now almost at his own breaking point. He slid his fingers out and added a third scissoring them again and again, opening Will up. When Will was pressing back on his fingers, silently begging for more, Sonny used more of the cum to coat his own erection before grasping Will's hips and plunging into him. Will hooked his feet around Sonny's back urging him closer until Sonny was buried all the way inside. Sonny held himself still for a couple of minutes, trying to give Will a chance to adjust, but also willing himself to calm down, struggling to regain control of his body.

When he could no longer remain still he started to rock his hips against Will. Sonny really wanted to draw this out, to drive Will crazy with need…. But his own need was pressing him mercilessly, and surprisingly enough Will was already right there with him, even though he had next to zero recuperation time.

Will was meeting him thrust for thrust. His head thrown back, teeth sank into his bottom lip. His eyes were closed tightly, and his hands were grasping Sonny's shoulders, biting into his skin.

The sheer look of pleasure on Will's face was almost enough to make Sonny come undone.

"Will… open your eyes… Look at me…. " Sonny commanded . "Please!"

Will did as he was asked and all of the sudden Sonny was drowning. The eyes that were normally bright cobalt blue, had taken on the hue of the sky just before a fierce thunderstorm. The desire and emotion pouring from them was almost palpable.

Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck, pulling his head down for a kiss, Urging Sonny as close to him as he can get. Crashing their lips together.

Sonny pulled away from the kiss, pressing small kisses down to his shoulder, resting his head there in the curve of Will's neck. "You feel so damn good, Will!" "It's been way too long, I am not going to last long." Sonny gasped.

"God, Sonny … so close" Will groaned.

Sonny adjusted his body to make sure that he strokes Will in the exact place that brings him the maximum amount of pleasure. The first stroke brings Will's hips up off of the couch.

Sonny's body was humming with the need to give its self over to the pleasure threatening to envelop him, and drag him under, but he held it back, pounding into Will's welcoming body over and over and over again. His rhythm was almost punishing, as he brushed Will's sweet spot again and again.

A strangled cry left Will's lips as his head thrashed back and forth against the couch. The pleasure was too much. He clutched at Sonny, he couldn't hold back any longer, he let himself go, allowed the pleasure to carry him away. Will moaned unintelligible words as his orgasm ripped through his body. He emptied himself, feeling the warm sticky liquid, coming in long spurts covering him and Sonny.

Finally feeling Will's release, feeling Will tightening and convulsing around him, he let go of his control, and allowed himself to be pulled into the Vortex of Will's orgasm, feeding off of the moans and gasps of pleasure falling from Will's mouth. He pulled out one final time, pushing in again, screaming out Will's name, with his own release feeling stream after stream pouring from his body.

Sonny collapsed on top of Will, struggling to catch his breath.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked as he glided his fingers up and down Sonny's sweat slickened back.

"That my love…. Is the result of two weeks without sex!" Sonny laughed.

Will giggled along with Sonny. "Well if it is going to be like that everytime….. maybe we should wait two weeks more often…" Will suggested.

"Ummm NO!" Sonny protested.

They lay there together, just holding each other for a bit longer before Sonny pushed himself off of Will, "I'll be right back babe." He went a cleaned himself up, and brought back a warm cloth, helping Will to wash up and then wiping the couch off.

Sonny pulled his underwear on and tossed Will's to him. Then he sat down on the couch and pulled Will into his arms. Will settled back against Sonny's chest and rested his head back onto Sonny's shoulder, shuddering from the sensation of Sonny lightly running his fingers up and down his arm.

Will pressed a kiss to the side of Sonny's neck. "I love you Babe."

"Love you more!" Sonny replied holding him tight.

They sat there for a while, talking about anything and everything that came to mind bust mostly just enjoying being together.

"I could lay here forever!" Will said.

"Me too!" Sonny said, "But unfortunately it is almost midnight and we should probably clean up and head home."

As they got dressed and started cleaning up the mess left behind from where Sonny had all but shoved Lauren out the door, Will took a minute to call Lucas.

Thankfully, Lucas assured Will that everything was fine, Ari was still sleeping and that he was in no rush.

They finally finished up around 1:30am. Will was straightening the pillows on the couch when Sonny came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling Will back into him. "You realize now right…. that Work is going to be torture for me." He growled into Will's ear.

"What? Why?" Will asked innocently.

"Because I will never again be able to look at this couch without thinking of you…. Making love to you here." Sonny said honestly.

"Well I will never be able to come in here and drink coffee again without wanting you to throw me down on this couch and f…" Will started.

Sonny threw his hand over Will's mouth, "OMG Will…. " "If you don't stop talking like that your dad is going to be waiting for us till dawn."

"Is that a bad thing?" Will asked, licking his lips and rubbing against Sonny.

"Ugh…. Damn it…. Come on Will… We have to go." Sonny said pulling Will toward the door.

Lucas was coming out of the nursery with Arianna when when Sonny and Will entered the apartment. "She just woke up for her bottle." Lucas said as a way of greeting.

They fixed the bottle and sat and talked while Sonny fed Ari.

"You realize that when your mother finds out about this, she is going way over board right?" Lucas asked.

"Ummm yeah!" Will answered. "That's actually one of the reasons we have, well I have been holding off on telling her. " "Sonny and I wanted to be able to enjoy this, enjoy each other , ya know?"

"Well it will all work out I am sure, I am just warning you that she will try and take over." Lucas laughed.

"Dad, believe me, You aren't telling me anything that I don't already know. Will said.

Lucas looked over and saw that Ari had fallen asleep in Sonny's arms.

"Well, I better go so you guys can get some rest." He said hugging Will and waving to Sonny. , "Congratulations again, I am happy for you both!."

Will returned his hug. "Thank you Dad… for everything." He said.

Sonny got up and took Arianna to her crib, covered her with the thin blanket and turned on the baby monitors. He headed to the bedroom leaving the nursery door standing open.

When he got to the bedroom , Will was no where to be seen but he heard the shower running in the bathroom. Sonny started stripping clothes as he started toward the bathroom…..

Will opened his eyes slowly. He was still entangled with Sonny, their legs intertwined together, Sonny's arms holding him tight. He listened for a couple minutes to the absolute silence of the apartment.

Raising his head a little he looked at the time, groaning when he saw that it was already 6:45am. He knew from experience that little Arianna Grace was like the world's most perfect alarm clock. She would undoubtedly be crying for her bottle within the next 30 minutes.. Defiantly not longer than 45 minutes.

"oh well" He thought to himself.. "may as well make the most of what we have."

He nuzzled Sonny's neck with his nose, licking a path from his shoulder to his ear.

Sonny moaned and angled his head to give Will more access to his neck.

"Good morning." Will whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe again.

"Mmmmm Morning" Sonny moaned back, tugging at Will until he was on top of him, and then opening his legs so Will can settle between them.

Will pressed Wet open mouthed kisses down his neck, across his chest teasing Sonny's nipples with the tip of his tongue, nipping at them lightly with his teeth. Sonny was soon writhing under him. Will continued down his stomach, stopping at his navel flicking his tongue across it back and forth before dipping into it, and then continuing down further, running his tongue through the hair leading down to the band of his boxers and beyond.

Will hooked his fingers in the elastic band of his boxers, giving them a little tug…..

At that moment there was the smallest cry from the baby monitor beside the bed.

Will dropped his head onto Sonny's stomach, "Ohh wow…. Perfect timing… " he whined.

Ari's cry became a little more insistent…. As if in answer to Will…

Will looked up at Sonny, "Sorry babe…"

"Welcome to the real world!" Sonny said chuckling.

Will jumped up and padded to the door, pausing to look back at Sonny one last time… "I had better go get her!" he said.

"I will join you in a few minutes…" Sonny said. "I am going to go a take a quick shower…. A cold one.."

Later that afternoon Will and Sonny were settled on the couch. Sonny behind Will, Will settled in between his legs and Holding Ari on his chest. The Television was on but no one was watching.

"Will?" Sonny said

"Hmmm?" Will asked.

"Do you want to get married soon?" Sonny wondered.

Will leaned up and laid Ari on the couch beside his legs, he twisted in Sonny's arms, "I would marry you right this second… if it was possible." Will said searching Sonny's eyes trying to judge how serious he is being right now.

"We could get married today…." "We could go to the court house" "If you wanted… or we can make this the biggest social event this town has ever seen." Sonny said.

"Oh NO, Not that big!" Will denied. "But I don't know if our families would ever forgive us for going to the court house." He said seriously.

"You are probably right!" Sonny agreed.

Will leaned forward and touched his lips to Sonny's "When do You want to get married?" he asked when he pulled back.

Sonny opened his mouth to answer, but there was a loud banging on the door…. Followed by "William Robert Horton…. Open this door I know you are home!" and then another loud knock.

Sonny gave will a knowing look… "Well… let's see when we are getting married…. Shall we?" he said sliding from behind Will and going towards the door.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	12. Chapter 12

Fighting for a family: Chapter 12

Sonny opened the door and chuckled as Sami breezed right past him.

"William Robert Horton, You are in big trouble mister." She said marching up to him and grabbing his left hand.

"So, it is true…. You two are engaged." "And as usual I am the last one to know." She said clearly frustrated.

"No you're not Mom, Dad just found out and no one else knows yet." Will said defensively.

"How long have you been keeping this secret from me?" "This is huge!" She ranted.

"Two weeks." Will said looking remorseful, "But we didn't tell anyone right away, we wanted time to adjust to the idea, Just me and Sonny."

"This is going to be so huge." "I am so happy for you guys." "When do you want to plan it for?" "How big is the wedding going to be?" "What time do you want to have it?" "Are you wanting to get married in the church?" Sami raced through her questions.

Already exasperated, Will raised his voice to her…. "MOM! ENOUGH!"

Sami stopped talking immediately and looked at Will.

"Do you want to know why I didn't tell you…." "That's why.. right there." "I knew you were going to take over and go over board and I was not ready for that." Will whined.

"Sorry!" Sami said sheepishly. "I'm just excited for you."

"It's okay Mom, I am happy that you are excited for us." "But right now we just don't know what …. We may even go to the courthouse." Will said.

"What?" "You can't do that!" "Sonny! Tell him that he can not do that!" Sami screeched!

"Well. Mrs. Brady…. "It's really up to Will." "I just want to marry him, and I really don't care how it happens." "It is completely up to him." Sonny said , winking at Will.

Will blushed a little, but blew him a quick kiss, before turning his attention to Arianna as she stirred and woke from her nap in all the commotion.

Sami immediately held her arms out for Ari. Will handed her over and Sami took her over and sat down in the chair with her. "Arianna, What a, I gonna do with your daddies?" she said

"Will, Don't you want your family there on your special day?" Sami tried again.

"Mom!" "Come on, I am a Horton…. And Sami Brady's son!" "No offense….but when has a wedding ever went off without a hitch… and been perfect in this family?" Will asked seriously.

"Well….. There was…. Wait no…. What aboutCarrie…. Nope….nevermind….But when I married….Damn it … Okay so you are right." "Fine…. So we never had a perfect wedding, but yours and Sonny's can be the first perfect one, Right?" she said grinning at Will.

"Yeah, like that is gonna happen." Will snickered. "I just really don't know what we are going to do." "Maybe a small wedding and a large reception." Will said looking at Sonny for confirmation.

"Whatever you want Babe." Sonny repeated. "I am good with whatever you chose."

Sami played with Arianna for a couple more minutes and then handed her over to Sonny. "I have to go I am meeting EJ in a few minutes. "Please think about it honey….Okay?" She said as she headed out the door.

When Will and Sonny were alone once again, Will spread a blanket onto the floor and put Arianna in the middle of it, and then lay down beside her with his text book to study.

Sonny got the laptop and then curled up in the corner of the couch. Grinning at the site of Will and Arianna before he got started on his work.

Sonny spent the next couple of hours pouring over the numbers for the coffee shop and then placing a large order to assure that there would be no more days like the last frustrating one where he had to go and hunt creamer at the local grocery store.

Finally when all the numbers were running together and Sonny's stomach was rumbling and reminding him that it is way past lunch and right at dinner time, he sat the computer to the side. "Hey Babe…" He said noticing two things simultaneously. Will was completely passed out with his arm across his book and his cheek resting comfortably on his arm, and Arianna was wide awake and somehow she had managed to snag a fist full of Will's hair.

"Well, hey there Princess." Sonny crooned crawling onto the blanket next to Will and Ari. "You were being so quiet, Dada didn't even know you were awake!" He reached out and gently pried her hand out of Wills hair. And she promptly waved her arms at Sonny to be picked up, which he obliged right away. Picking her up and nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"You are such an angel." He said as he rose from the blanket and took her over to the swing, placing her in and turning on the music. Her attention was captivated by the fairies at once.

Then Sonny went back over to the blanket and rolled Will over onto his back, before straddling him at the waist and covering his face with small kisses, starting with his eyelids and ending with his perfect lips.

"Mmmm" Will moaned as he opened for Sonny, Which was immediately taken advantage of as Sonny slipped his tongue inside and stroked Will's tongue and teeth with his own tongue.

Sonny pulled back. "You Mister…. Were supposed to be studying!"

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep." Will muttered followed by a yawn.

"Yeah, I'll say, you were knocked out." Sonny said teasingly.

"It's your fault, you know." Will said grinning wickedly. "If you hadn't kept me up all night last night…." He let the sentence trail off.

"Um… I beg your pardon…. But you my Sexy fiancé were the cause of what happened after the shower….Remember?" Sonny countered.

"Oh yeah…. I was huh….." Will said not looking the least bit apologetic.

Sonny laughed….. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved!" Will said enthusiastically. "What are we going to eat?"

Well I was thinking that Arianna seems to be awake and in a great mood, and we have not been out to eat as a family yet." "We should do that." Sonny said.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Will said.

They got ready and Will dressed Arianna in one of her prettiest dresses, and then they were off to the pub.

They were sitting in a corner booth. Will on one side with the car carried sitting beside him on the bench and Sonny across from him.

Every employee in the place had already been over to ooh and ahh over her, and offer congratulations on the upcoming wedding. When the last waitress was walking from the table Will joked… "Sami Brady strikes again!"

"It's okay Babe, I am glad other people know." Sonny said laughing.

"Me too!" Will said.

The waitress brought their order and refilled their drinks. "Is there any thing else I can get you right now?" She asked.

Will looked up to address her." No we are fine thank you." He said and then scowled.

Beyond her he saw Gabi enter the pub followed closely by Nick. Sonny followed his gaze to see what the sudden change in Will was caused by.

"Sorry Babe." Sonny whispered.

"Not your fault…" Will said as he noticed Gabi say something to Nick and then make her way to the table.

"Hi Will…. Sonny…. I know I am not supposed to, I already had my visitation for the week, but can I please see Ari for a few minutes." She asked politely.

Will glanced at Sonny and then unbuckled Ari and handed her across to Gabi.

Gabi took Arianna and held her close. She sat down at the next table and spoke softly to her.

"Will, would you mind if I brought her over to see Nick for a minute?" Gabi asked.

Will automatically squirmed in his seat, but Sonny squeezed his hand and gave another slight nod. Encouraging Will with his eyes and his comforting touch.

"Just for a few minutes." Will said looking at Gabi.

When she walked off, Sonny saw the pain and uncertainty in Will's eyes. The need to protect his daughter written all over his face.

"Will… It was going to happen eventually, on one of her visits, pretty soon they are going to be unsupervised. At least this way we get to see first hand how he interacts with her and how he responds to the daughter of the "Gay boy".

"You're right Babe." It's just hard. Will whispered.

"I know, it is for me too." Sonny said. They both watched intently, hardly even daring to breathe, as Gabi walked over to Nick, and he looked down at Arianna. He leaned closer and appeared to be speaking to her.

Gabi looked at him and nodded, then she carefully transferred the baby into his waiting arms.

They watched as Nick held the baby and smiled probably the first genuine smile they had ever seen from him.

After a few minutes Nick handed Arianna back to Gabi and she stood holding her and talking softly to her before walking back over and passing her to Will. Nick followed Gabi to the table and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

The relief Will felt at having his baby girl back in his arms was almost over whelming.

"Thank you both for bringing Arianna over to see Gabi yesterday and also for allowing me to meet her tonight." Nick said, reaching out to shake hands with Will and then with Sonny. "We really appreciate it."

Then he turned to Gabi. "Let's go Sweetie." Gabi waved to them and followed Nick out of the pub.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked.

"I don't know Babe… But I don't trust him." Sonny answered.

"Neither do I." Will agreed.

They finished their meal and tried to pay the cashier, but she was having none of it and said their money was no good at the pub. So Sonny went over and left a more than generous "tip" on the table. They grabbed the car carrier and headed to the car.

They decided to head over and see Marlena in hopes of delivering their news before anyone else had the chance.

Of course that did not go as planned either. And although Marlena was excited to see Will and Sonny, they took a back seat to Arianna Grace. Marlena oohed and ahhed over her just like everyone else, which was exactly what was expected of her. Holding her close and loving and kissing her until she was down for the count.

Once Arianna was asleep Marlena turned her attention to Will and Sonny. "I was so excited to hear your news." She said.. and Will groaned.

Marlena laughed… My dear boy, your mother knows… do you honestly think there is one person in this town that does not know by now?"

"No… Guess not… " Will said laughing.

"She came by venting and expressing her outrage at your courthouse idea…." Marlena laughed… "She can not imagine why you don't want to have the wedding of the year.."

"UGH!..." Will groaned again…"Because I don't want anyone shot…. No who's cheating on who shouting matches… no impersonators….. turning up at my wedding."

Sonny outright laughed at Will's expression. "What?" he said…

"You don't know Sonny…. Salem weddings NEVER work out perfectly." Will said.

"You are right, my dear!" Marlena said with tears running from the corners of her eyes, from laughing.

"AND… let's not forget that I am going to marrying a Kiriakis… That is tempting fate right there." Will said winking at Sonny.

"Hey!" "What is that supposed to mean?" Sonny asked trying his best to look offended.

"Just that your family has their own brand of drama!" Will said.

"OK that is true enough." Sonny agreed.

They told Marlena about the run in with Nick and Gabi at the pub. She warned them not to trust him, that he still had a lot of unresolved issues in his head and Sonny and Will agreed. Then Marlena talked a little about Gabi's treatment and how she was not allowed to be her psychiatrist because of the conflict of interest, but assured Will that she was in contact with the therapist that was taking care of Gabi and was doing her best to make sure that Gabi got the right treatment.

Sonny and Will both thanked her for that. And then Sonny noticed the time. "Babe, it is almost midnight and I have to be at the coffee shop at 5:00am" Sonny said. "We should get going."

"Oh God, I'm sorry.. let's go." They got up and gathered Arianna and her belongings. Then said their goodbyes and headed out the door.

Once they were home Will pushed Sonny towards the bedroom, insisting that he go to bed and let Will handle Arianna, and getting her to bed.

Once it was quiet in the apartment, Will didn't want to risk waking Sonny by getting in the bed. He sat down on the couch and leaned his head back, thinking about Nick and what he could be up to, then abandoning that thought in favor of a day dream about Sonny, and a bright afternoon, all of their family and friends, Sonny in a tuxedo walking up a long aisle toward him… a wedding….. wondering WHAT IF?...

To be continued…..


	13. Chapter 13

Fighting for A Family: Part 13

Abby was straightening Chad's tie in the lobby of St. Luke's. "Chad stop fidgeting so much… Are you nervous?" she asked.

""Yeah, a little." He admitted grinning. "This is a huge responsibility."

"You're right Chad it is… So don't screw it up…" Abigail teased him.

"Thanks a lot for the vote of confidence there Ab's" he said appearing hurt.

"Chad, come on… I am teasing, you are going to make an amazing God Father to Arianna." "She is very lucky that her daddies chose you." She assured him.

"And you are going to make one heck of a God Mother too, beautiful." He said pulling her to his for a short kiss.

Abigail finished with the tie, and glanced at her watch. "Where are Will and Sonny?" She wondered aloud.

Almost all of the guests were inside the church milling around and chatting with one another.

Father Eric, who was officiating the Christening and the dedication was already in the sanctuary greeting the guests, and talking with family members.

The doors to the church opened and Abigail turned around to greet Will and Sonny, but was surprised to find Nick and Gabi standing in the doorway.

"Oh Hi!" She said stiffly. "I didn't realize you two would be here." She said trying to hide her surprise.

Gabi forced a smile. "Will and Sonny invited us." She said softly.

"Well, In that case… go on in." Abby said.

Things between herself and Gabi had not been the same since the whole mess with Melanie had come out. It was a long time before she could even speak to her without wanting to slap her.

Nick and Gabi walked past them and went into the sanctuary, taking a seat in the very back. Other than shocked and hateful looks from almost everyone, they were ignored.

Will whistled low when Sonny emerged from the bathroom.

"What?" Sonny asked, looking at Will.

"You look amazing!" Will said letting his eyes slide down Sonny's body.

Sonny sauntered over to Will…"You think so?" he asked when he was close enough to reach out and touch Will.

"Oh Hell Yeah." Will said reaching out and laying his hand on Sonny's chest, trailing his fingers lightly down towards his belt. Will moved closer to him, his fingers working at the belt, as he tried to capture his mouth for a kiss. Sonny held his head back and grabbed his wondering hands…."Oh no you don't mister…" "We are already late… we have to go." He said laughing.

"But as good as this looks on you…. I bet it looks even better off of you." Will said husklily.

"Well…. We can test that theory when we get home…. But for now we have to get to our daughters christening." Sonny said.

"Fine…" Will said "Let me go get our girl and her dress and we will be ready."

Sonny grabbed the diaper bag and the carrier… and they were on their way.

Just as they reached the car, Will's phone rang… he answered without looking to see who was calling… "yes, I know we are late… he said without greeting." "We are on the way." He said and clicked the end call without giving Sami a chance to utter one word.

Will and Sonny rushed into the lobby of the church almost knocking over Abigail and Chad in their haste.

"Oh sorry Ab's, We are late!" Sonny explained.

"Yes, I know… you are very late." She said. "Where have you been?"

Sonny and Will looked at each other…"Umm we ran into a little problem at home, nothing to worry about though. Will finished lamely.

"Ummm Yeah, I think I see." Abigail said grinning.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing…" Abigail said. "But you may want to buckle your belt before people start to ask questions." She said giving him a cheeky grin.

Chad scoffed in the background, but Abigail whipped around to face him. "Not one word, Chad." She said…. "Go find Sami and tell her that they are here." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" he said, before winking at Will before disappearing through the doors of the sanctuary.

Sonny turned his back and adjusted his clothes before anyone else made it into the lobby.

"Well here, let me have Arianna and her Christening gown." "I will go and get her ready." Abigail said. "You guys go greet the guests."

"Thanks Abby!" They said as they made their way into the Sanctuary, to make their apologies for being late.

"What was the hold up?" Victor asked.

"Victor!" Maggie admonished him. "Babies do not work on our schedules."

"No, I suppose not!" Victor agreed.

Just then Will saw Gabi and Nick in the back of the room. "Excuse me." Will said to Victor and Maggie as he made his way Towards them.

"Gabi… Nick… I am glad that you decided to come." "Don't you want to sit closer?" "Maybe with Victor and Maggie?"

"Are you sure it is okay that we are here?" Gabi asked nervously.

"Look Gabi, the truth of the matter is that even though Sonny and I are her parents, and we will always be the ones to care for her and are responsible for her, you brought her into this world." "You are always going to be her mother." "I hope that one day you are able to help up to guide her in making the decisions that are best for her life." "To help us to guide her into making decisions better than any of us have made." "I really want you to be able to share in that." "I never wanted to keep her from you…" "I just didn't want to be excluded from her life."

Gabi got up and nodded her head. She followed Will toward the front row, turning back to look at Nick. "Are you coming?"

"No!" He said "Actually I am out of here." He said rushing out of the church. Slamming into Sonny on this way out the door.

"What's his problem?" Sonny asked Will and Gabi. "Besides the usual?"

"I should go and check on him." Gabi said.

"But the ceremony is about to start!" Sonny said.

She looked at Will…. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she turned to leave.

Sonny reached out and touched her arm. "Gabi, I don't want to tell you what the right thing is, but this is a choice." "Please, for Arianna's sake…. Please do not chose Nick over your daughter." He implored.

"You don't understand!" She blurted out. "Neither of you understand, you have each other…. You have MY daughter!" "Nick is all I have…. I can not lose him." She sobbed.

"Gabi, don't you see… If it hadn't been for him you never would have tried to keep me from my daughter, I would not have had to fight, WE, you and I, along with Sonny, would be co-parenting OUR daughter. EVERYTHING that is happening is because of NICK!" Will said

Gabi shoved Sonny's hand off of her arm and ran out of the church.

Will looked at Sonny with the most helpless look, and Sonny's heart broke for him. He realized that despite everything, Gabi is always going to have a place in Will's heart. Partially because she is Arianna's mother, and partially because she was his best friend for so long. To his surprise, Sonny realizes that he is okay with that. Somewhere along the way Sonny has stopped thinking of her just as the girl that did those horrible things to Melanie, but more as the girl that made it possible for them to have Arianna in their lives.

Sonny spread his arms and Will rushed into them, laying his head on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny hugged his fiancé tight, rubbing small circles on his back to soothe him.

When Father Eric noticed that Abigail stood in the back of the church with Little Arianna all decked out in her christening gown and bonnet he decided they may as well get started.

"Friends and Family, If I may have your attention, if everyone would take their places, we can begin.

Abigail carried Arianna to the front and handed Arianna to Will so the ceremony could start.

There wasn't a dry eye in the Church as they witnessed the dedication of the baby, and the solemn agreement from both Chad and Abigail as they stood up and accepted the responsibilities of being Arianna's God Parents.

Once the ceremony was over, Father Eric announced that there would be a family celebration at the Horton Town Square.

Sonny and Will took Arianna back to the changing room to change her out of her christening gown and into her dress for the party.

When they were alone, Sonny turned Will to face him, placing his hands on his shoulders, "Come on Babe." "You did all you could…. We both did…. But we can not make her choices for her." "Please try and put Gabi out of your mind for now and celebrate with us." He said.

"You're right!" Will said hugging Sonny tightly. "Let's go."

They went over to the Town square and were promptly relieved of the baby. Arianna was currently being passed from person to person to person. Everybody wanting a turn of playing with her and cooing at her.

A couple of hours later the party was winding down and Arianna was asleep in the playpen that been set up for her near the couch. Marlena was sitting near her, to watch over her while she chatted with Sami and EJ.

Will spotted Justin and Adrienne across the square and made his way over to speak to them. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis" he said.

"Well hello Will." Just said. "And we have been over this, it's Justin and Adrienne." "That was a beautiful ceremony by the way." Justin said.

"Yeah it really was!" Will said. "I was wondering if In could have a private word with you?"

"Sure!" Justin said. "Excuse us, honey." He said as he led Will off to the side.

"What's wrong Son?" He asked, noticing the strained look on Wills face.

"oh, nothing is wrong with me, I am just concerned about Gabi." Will said.

"What do you mean, Will?" Justin asked.

"Oh, That's not why I wanted to talk to you." Will said .. "I wanted to ask you if it will make it easier for the adoption papers to be pushed through quicker if Sonny and I go ahead and get married?" He asked.

"Well… Honestly Will… I was going to talk to you and Sonny about that." "The adoption is done." "The papers are completed." "Arianna is officially Sonny's daughter." "I wasn't going to say anything today because I wasn't sure how public you wanted the knowledge to be." Justin explained.

"Oh My God!" "That is great news!" Will said excitedly. "Thank you Justin!" "Please don't mention this to Sonny though, I want to be the one to tell him!"

"You have my word, Will!" Justin said.

Will reached out to shake his hand, but Justin pulled him into a warm hug instead.

"What's going on here?" Sonny asked coming up behind Will. "I have been looking for you Babe." He said. "Ari is awake and fussy… I think we should get ready and go home."

"Yeah… Okay." "Let me just say goodbye to my mom and grandma!" "Thanks again Justin!" He said as he headed off to gather his daughter and say his good byes.

"What was that about Dad?" Sonny questioned.

"Nothing, we were just chatting about the ceremony, and about Gabi and Nick." Justin said.

"Oh… I know Will is so upset about Gabi… I just don't know how to help him." Sonny said.

"Son… All you can do is be there to support Will in his decisions, and give him a shoulder to lean on when he needs it." "This isn't easy for him." Justin said hugging his son to him.

"Thank's Dad." "See you soon." Sonny said rushing off to find Will.

Sonny finally found him, buckling a screaming Arianna into her car seat.

He looked up as Sonny approached. "Boy, you weren't kidding about her being fussy." Will said "I have never seen her scream like this."

Even though the ride home was short, it was torturous Arianna screamed the entire way, refusing to be entertained, refusing the pacifier, after a couple of half hearted sucks on it.

As soon as they walked in the door, Sonny headed to the kitchen to make her a bottle and Will went directly to the nursery changing her clothes and diaper.

After about an hour of cooing, walking, bouncing, playing, and singing they got her to take a little of her milk and settle down. She seemed content again.

"What do you think that was about?" Will asked Sonny looking bewildered.

"I think maybe she was over stimulated… It was a long day for her." Sonny said confidently. "She has a lot of people holding her and passing her around."

"You're probably right!" Will said.

As the night continued on, Arianna fussed more and more. She didn't want to be in her crib, but she wasn't content being held either.

Finally around midnight they got her to sleep and into the crib. They managed to make it out of the nursery on tip toe.

They went and laid down across the bed, on top of the covers, fully clothed.

"Sonny, Do you think she's okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Babe… I think so." Sonny said, pulling Will into his arms.

Will cuddled into his side and pillowed his head onto Sonny's shoulder. Both of them drifted off to sleep.

Sonny opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. It was just after 2 am. He carefully slid from under Will and got up. He made his way to the nursery, Arianna was not sleeping very well she seemed to be squirming all around. Sonny reached down to pick her up, he was going to rock her until she settled back down. When he touched her he immediately withdrew his hand and went straight to the bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. He came back and picked her up, taking her temperature in her ear.

The thermometer read 102.6.

Sonny got up and went to the bedroom. "Will!" Sonny called from the door. "Will, Babe, wake up!"

Will sat up on the bed. "What's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Will she has a fever." Sonny said. "It's pretty high!"

That's all it took for Will to be up an out of the bed. He reached over and felt her forehead. "She is burning up!" He exclaimed. "And look she has a rash."

"let's take her to the emergency room, Will." "I don't think we should wait until morning." Sonny said. "It may get worse."

"You're Right!" Will said. "Let's go."

They dressed her in another sleeper, grabbed a diaper bag and were out the door in less than 10 minutes…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. Chapter 14

Fighting for A Family: Part 14

Will sank back down on the couch, he is exhausted. It has been a long week and a half. It has been exactly 10 days since they had been at the emergency room with Arianna Grace, where Dr. Jonas had promptly diagnosed her with Chicken Pox, and exactly 8 days since Sonny had woken up with a fever, cover little red blisters.

Arianna hadn't really slept well the entire time she had been sick, she really had taken cat naps the first six or seven days, buy she was slowly beginning to sleep better. Sonny had insisted that he was sleeping on the couch, because he didn't want Will getting sick too, Will had stood firm and insisted that Sonny was sleeping in the bed where he could be comfortable. Sonny had adamantly refused and the compromise they ended with was Will sleeping on the couch.

Will was drifting somewhere between consciousness and sleep when he heard Sonny calling his name from the bedroom.

He pushed himself up from the couch and went to lean on the door frame of the bedroom. Sonny was twisting this way and that way trying to scratch his back against the pillows. "You called, my love?" Will said.

"My back is driving me crazy, will you put some lotion on it for me, please?" He asked, looking hopefully at Will.

"Sure Babe!" Will said grabbing the lotion and motioning for Sonny to turn around.

"Will…. Gloves… please?" Sonny said before he would budge.

"Ugh Sonny… The blisters are almost gone now." Will said, but he grabbed the gloves anyway, pulling them on. Mostly because he knew Sonny was going to let up until he did.

Will rubbed the lotion on his back, and groaned when Sonny sighed in relief… Will was trying his best not to feel and react to the strong muscles beneath his fingers, but Sonny sighing like that wasn't helping him at all. He had to get his mind going in another direction.

"I am so sorry that you got this stuff, I know you have been miserable Babe." Will said.

"No big deal… who knew I never had the chicken pox as a child?" Sonny said. "It's no ones fault." "Certainly not yours Babe." He reassured Will.

"Besides Ari and I both go to the doctor in a couple days, hopefully we will get the all better sign from Dr. Jonas. Sonny said.

Will moved to sit on the edge of the bed, but Sonny quickly shook his head and pointed to the chair that Will had brought in from the kitchen.

Will sighed as he turned the chair around and straddled it backwards. He laid his arms along the back of the chair and rested his chin on his arm, and sat there looking at Sonny.

"What's wrong Baby?" Sonny asked.

"I just miss you, I miss touching you, and being close to you." Will answered honestly.

"I miss that too Will, believe me, but I just don't want to chance you getting sick." Sonny said.

"But I have to hold Arianna, and change her, rock her, feed her, bathe her, and carry her…" Will whined.

"Exactly, don't you think that is tempting fate enough?" Sonny said stubbornly.

"You are just being difficult!" Will pouted.

"I promise Will, As soon as Dr. Jonas says that I am no longer contagious, or gives the all clear… you can touch me whenever, and however you want." Sonny said solemnly.

"UGH!" Will growled, getting up out of the chair abruptly and walking toward the door.

"What? Wait… Where are you going?" Sonny asked quickly.

"You can't just say things like that to me, Babe…. It's been like almost two weeks… again…" Will said. "Be right back, I want to check on Ari real fast."

"Two weeks seems to be our magic number for sure." Sonny said grinning.

Will rolled his eyes, and walked out the door. He walked down to the nursery, and looked in on Arianna, she was still sleeping soundly. Will touched a hand to her forehead and was relieved to see she is still cool to the touch, like she has been the last two to three days.

He stood there quietly looking down at her, drawing in long deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Dang it… earlier he had been thinking that if Sonny would just let him lay on the bed beside him and hold him for a little while.. that would have been enough. Now since Sonny had made that little off hand comment… All Will can think about is having Sonny beneath him, screaming out his name… or hell Above him, filling him… taking him to the place only Sonny can… Whatever he wants…Will just needs to be close to him… surrounded by him.

He padded back into the hallway, thinking that maybe a shower was in order. He has two options, he could either go and take a cold shower, try to calm down… or he could just take a shower and take care of his issues in the shower…. He stood there for a couple minutes… contemplating… a new idea taking shape in his head. "Would I really have the nerve to do that, I have never done anything even remotely like that?" he questioned himself… "Come on Will… man up… It's just Sonny after all…" "You will never know if you don't try…. Chicken…" he chided himself.

Having made up his mind to try…. He took a deep breath for courage and walked back into the bedroom.

He noticed that Sonny was sitting propped against the headboard and that he had also slid his shirt back on, although it still hung open.

"It's hot in here…" Will said. "Is it hot to you?"

"No, it's comfortable in here to me…. Uh Will… Your cheeks are flushed… Are you getting sick?" "Do you feel bad?" Sonny asked quickly.

"I don't think so.. I am just warm all the sudden. Will said. He kept his eyes trained on Sonny's face as he started to unbutton his shirt. Once he had all the buttons free, he shrugged his shoulders and allowed it to slide down his arms, catching it with his hands, he took it off and draped it over the edge of the bed.

Still holding Sonny's eyes with his own, he ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, knowing it is now or never. He slid his hand down the back of his neck and then trailed it down and allowed his fingers to brush down his throat, then glided it down his chest.

His body shuddered involuntarily, more at the images he was playing back in his head, than from his own touch. Will drew his bottom lip in between his teeth, and lowered his lashes, allowing his head to fall back, drawing his hand up from his stomach back to his chest, grazing over his Pecs, teasing his nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers. He hummed out a breathless groan.

Sonny's mouth suddenly went dry as he watched Will in disbelief. He could feel his body reacting to this very out of character…. Very SEXY display.

"Ummm Will" Sonny said "What are you trying to do to me here?"

Will looked at him, His brilliant blue eyes glazed over with desire. "I am just trying to show you… how much I love you… how much I want you…." He whispered.

Will moved one hand up bringing it up to his mouth, running a finger over his lips. "I miss your touch here, the taste of you on my tongue." He whispered as his lips parted and he licked along his bottom lip and then sucked his finger into his mouth.

"Jesus Will…." Sonny said shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

Sonny's eyes were glued to Will as he removed his finger from his mouth and trailed that same finger down to his stomach, running it around the top of his jeans.

Will unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down, pushing the jeans from his hips, kicking them all the way off. He was wearing boxer briefs that were stretched taught over him, leaving nothing at all to the imagination.

Will looked up and saw Sonny swallow hard, as he watched Will's every move. Sonny's eyes were darkened with desire, his chest rising and falling harshly with every breath he took.

Will's pulse was racing, he was feeling brazen and bold, encouraged by Sonny's blatant response to his actions.

Will sauntered over to the chair that was beside the bed. If he was going to do this he wanted Sonny to have an unobstructed view.

Sonny watched Will move to the chair, his mouth watering at the sight of the muscles in his back rippling as he sat it down at the foot of the bed. Sonny licked his lips, clenching his fists in the sheet.

Will could feel Sonny's gaze on his back, the tension in the room so thick it was almost tangible.

With his back still to Sonny he slid his fingers into the sides of his underwear, and shimmied them down off of his hips, making sure to wiggle them enticingly.

Will took satisfaction in the sharp intake of breath behind him… "Oh God Will….. What the fuck?..." Sonny all but screamed.

"SHHH!" Will said looking over his shoulder, then turning to face him.

Sonny drank in the sight of Will standing there in front of him completely naked, fully aroused. He watched as Will went over to the chair and sat down.

Sonny was mesmerized as Will wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and rubbed his hand up and down a couple of times, keeping eye contact with Sonny, gauging his reaction. Will enjoys the rush of power he feels as he takes in the sight of Sonny's breath coming more quickly, the light sheen of sweat that has appeared on his brow, his left hand was fisting repeatedly in the sheet, while his right hand seemed to have a death grip on his own knee.

Tightening his fist just a little, Will brought his hand back up, caressing his thumb over the top, smearing the pre cum that has seeped out. He stroked himself with a slow deliberate pace bringing his other hand to his lap to caress his balls, massaging them in his hands.

Sonny couldn't have taken his eyes off of Will if his life depended on it. Quite frankly he was completely taken aback by Will's forwardness…In a really good way.. of course. His heart was racing, his blood coursing through his veins, all of it seemingly pooling in between his legs. He is rock hard beneath the sheet, and not at all sure how much more he is going to be able to stand before he completely embarrasses himself like an inexperienced teenager.

Will was doing his best to concentrate on his plan but… damn it was hard not to get caught up in the moment. Not only is he having to fight his reaction to his own touch, but also his body was reacting to the flashbacks that he was allowing to flow through his mind. Memory after memory of his favorite moments featuring himself, Sonny, and the bed, the couch at Common Grounds, even that one time that they never made it further than the kitchen, too caught up in the moment, in too big of a hurry to care about the hardness of the bar against their backs as they both fought for dominance.

That last memory pushing Will closer to the edge than he is ready to be. He forces himself to slow down, and slows the movement of his hand, using the cum that has escaped while he was momentarily lost in the day dream of Sonny plunging into him again and again, holding him immobile against the bar in the kitchen. Will can not hold back the guttural groan that leaves his lips.

Sonny drops his head back against the headboard. "Babe…." He whispers. "You are so fucking hot right now…." "This is soo unfair."

Will brings his hands to his lips… Sonny watches, as the tip of Wills tongue comes out to sample the taste of his own juices coating his hand.

The sight was almost enough to bring Sonny up off the bed. "FUCK…. Will…" Sonny swore. Will grinned at him as he slid his forefinger completely into his mouth sucking on it gently before adding a second finger, using his tongue to lick the space in between.

He slouched down in the chair, bringing his ass to the edge of the seat using the end of the bed as a foot stool, he propped up both of his feet, as far apart as he could, giving Sonny a perfect view of his own personal heaven.

A strangled sound was ripped from Sonny's throat as he saw Will insert one finger into himself, moving it slowly in and out in rhythm with his other hand that had began to stroke his cock again. "How the hell did I miss that?" Sonny thought fleetingly before he lost all thought when Will inserted a second finger… expertly curving them to hit his sweet spot.

Sonny could tell the moment that Will was about to be flung over the edge of the cliff, falling into oblivion… he knows that look well. It is one of his favorite sights in the world. Watching Will come apart… knowing that he is the only person in the world that has experienced that look on his gorgeous face. Will reacting to him in that way, is more of an aphrodisiac to him that anything else.

Will is trying keep his eyes open, to retain eye contact with Sonny. But it is getting harder and harder to be in the moment…. The pleasure is overwhelming him… He needs an anchor.

"Sonny…" Will grinds out…. "Talk to me…. Tell me what you are thinking…" he pleaded.

"Oh… God…. Will.." Sonny stutters… "I'm thinking….now…Fuck….I want….you….need….you…..want…. Inside…..me…..No….wanna….. Oh….please…..dear God…..I….you're….want to…taste…..damnit….don't… stop….. want you…..to cum….for me…"

Sonny couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. For Christ's sakes he is not touching Will, Will is not touching him…. But yet somehow he has never been so turned on in his whole life…

Suddenly Will is crying out his name, his body is shuddering uncontrollably, thick white streams are ejecting from him covering his chest, his stomach, and coating his hand. Will seems to be convulsing, lost in the pleasure. Somehow Sonny feels like he is drowning in the sensations Will is feeling, he feels surrounded by Will, his harsh uneven breathing, the sound of Will shouting his name vibrates off the walls in the small room as he cums and cums.

Sonny can no longer hold back his own reactions… he feels the warm sticky mess he has created… and is astonished as there was never even one tiny touch on his part. Wow…. He thought to himself… deciding that it has to be a combination of another two weeks with no Will and this very highly erotic show that Will has just put on.

Will's voice brings him back from his thoughts… "Wow… that was…"

"Fucking intense…." Sonny finished.

"What exactly brought that on?" "If you don't mind me asking." Sonny said raising an eyebrow.

Just wanted you to know what you do to me, Babe" "That was me saying I miss you." He said as he stood up on shaky legs, and stretched his body out.

He went into the bathroom, grabbed a warm cloth and cleaned himself off, and slid on some clean boxers.

"Hey Will, can you turn the shower on for me, and get it warm?" Sonny called to him.

Will did as he was asked and then leaned casually on the door frame. "Warm huh?" he asked. "You mean my performance doesn't even rate a cold shower?" giving Sonny his best pouty look.

"Well…." Sonny said. "Thanks to your performance… I have a mess of my own to clean up." He looked up a winked at Will….

Sonny got up and went to the shower leaving his very surprised… somewhat proud fiancé in his wake….

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	15. Chapter 15

Fighting For A Family: Part 15

About a week later, Sonny is in the nursery rocking a very happy, very bubbly Arianna Grace, while Will is studying for a test at the desk in the living room.

Will hears the happy sounds of Arianna cooing and smiles at Sonny's reactions to her. He is about to go and join them for a little family time when Sonny's voice took on a more serious tone.

"Arianna Grace…. Your daddy and your dada, we are sooo lucky. You are such a good girl and so beautiful, it's hard to believe you are getting to be such a big girl. You are already four months old. I know that a silly little piece of paper doesn't mean a lot, and that in your heart where it counts I am your dada, but I sure wish they would hurry up and make a decision and give me the paper saying it's legal…..

Arianna just smiled and cooed back at him.

In the living room Will smacked his palm to his forehead…. In all the commotion of everybody being sick he had forgotten all about the adoption papers!

"Damn it", he muttered to himself. He pulled out his cell phone and called Justin.

"Hey Sir, it's me", he said when Justin answered. "Do you think I could come by and pick up that paper today?" he asked.

Of course", Justin assured him.

"Great, on my way now!" Will said.

Will slammed his book closed and grabbed his wallet and keys, heading to the nursery.

"Hey Babe…." Will said to garner Sonny's attention.

Sonny looked at him and raised his eyebrows…. looking at the keys in his hand.

"Um yeah…, I have to run out…, I'll be back in a bit", Will promised.

Sonny got up and laid Arianna in the crib. "Shouldn't you have to study?" Sonny said.

"Oh I am finished already…", "So I have to run an errand and then I want to take you out…." Will said looking at Sonny questioningly.

Sonny walked up and put his arms around Will's waist…."I don't know if I wanna go out with you or not?" he said teasingly.

"Why?" Will said trying his best to look hurt.

"You know about pay backs, right?" Sonny said grinning.

"Awe… you're mad about that? I thought you enjoyed that…" Will said. "So what is there to pay back?"

"Oh I did Babe…. But it was torture," Sonny said.

"Well….. okay if you don't want to go out… It's fine.." Will teased. "I guess that's acceptable punishment!"

"Oh no…, I'll go with you…. No way are you getting off that light," Sonny laughed.

"Okay great!" Will said sticking out his tongue at Sonny before kissing him quickly and backing out of the nursery door. "I'll be back."

Will hurried over to the Kiriakis mansion to pick up the papers from Justin.

When he rang the bell, he was surprised to see Nick jerk the door open and sneer at him, "What the hell do you want?"

"I need to see Justin," Will said.

"He's not here, get lost…" Nick said, slamming the door in his face.

"Okay…" Will thought to himself…. as he turned toward the car pulling out his phone…..

He got to the car… and was about to leave when he saw Justin pull up. "Hey Will, sorry I'm late…. Were you waiting long?"

"Um no… actually I just got here, but Nick is here so I was just gonna go," Will said.

"Oh sorry Will, I thought he would still be at work…" Justin said as he sat his briefcase on top of Will's car and opened it…. Pulling out the documents and handing them to Will.

"It's okay Justin…. It's not your fault," Will said taking the papers.

"So is tonight the night?" Justin asked.

"Yeah…. I kind of forgot while everyone was sick," Will explains.

"Well, if you hadn't called me this week… I was going to be calling you… Sonny has been driving me nuts…." Justin laughed.

"Sorry" Will said sheepishly….

Justin waved off the apology…. "By the way who's babysitting for you tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know…. I haven't gotten that far yet," Will said stopping to think.

"Adrienne and I would love to do it," Justin said. He saw the indecision on Will's face and saw his eyes dart toward the house… then realized what the drawback was.

"Oh sorry Will, we would be happy to come to the apartment," Justin said quickly.

The relief was evident on Will's face…"Are you sure you don't mind?" he asked.

"Not at all…" Justin said. "We will be there…. Say 7 pm?"

"Great! Thank you….. so much!" Will said as he climbed into the car.

Next thing on Will's to do list was to call and make dinner reservations for Chez Rouge… This was something to celebrate. He decided to go by there to make his reservations and then left his papers in Maggie's capable hands, explaining to her about the occasion and when he would like the papers brought out. She assured him that things would go perfectly and also said she would make sure they had the most private table available.

Will thanked her and left…. heading home since he was satisfied that he had done all he could.

Will made it back to the apartment around 4:30 pm, he opened the door quietly in case Arianna was asleep and was greeted with silence in the apartment. He went to the nursery and looked into the crib. Ari was nowhere to be found. Then he went to the bedroom, hmmmm no Sonny either…. He wandered back into the kitchen and then noticed the note on the kitchen table.

Will,

Had to run to the coffee shop for a few minutes. Nothing major just had to sign for a large delivery and I will be right back. Looking forward to our date.

Love,

Sonny

Will sat down at the desk to try and finish studying for the test he knows he is nowhere near ready for while he waits for Sonny and Arianna to return.

An hour later Will looks up realizing that he has gotten side tracked as he frowned at his watch…when he realized that Sonny and Ari are still MIA. He picked up the phone and dialed Sonny's number.

Sonny hit the answer key on the phone. "Hey Babe, sorry I got held up!" he said apologizing right away.

"It's okay!" Will said. "I was just making sure you haven't forgotten that we are going out."

"Not a chance," Sonny said. "I had to come and sign for this delivery and when we were getting ready to head home, your mom and EJ came in and she all but kidnapped Arianna for almost an hour and then when Ari and I stopped by the store to pick up a couple of things we ran into Kate, who of course had to see Arianna so now we are almost there.

"Great!" Will said. "See you soon."

Arianna was safely in the playpen cooing and blowing bubbles.

Sonny came from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He stuck his head into the living room. "I left the water running for you…"

"Great!" Will said as he headed to the bathroom!

About 20 minutes later Will emerged from the bedroom wearing black slacks and a deep blue button down tying his tie as he approached the kitchen.

Sonny turned around from fixing Arianna's bottle and looked at Will. "Whew Babe." "Clearly I am under dressed!" he said handing Will the bottle.

Will looked at Sonny in a pair of Khaki shorts and a polo shirt. "Well, you look amazing…. but we are going to a special dinner tonight," he said.

"No problem, I will go change!" Sonny said heading to the bedroom.

While Sonny was changing there was a knock on the door. Will went over and opened the door for Justin and Adrienne. "Hey, come on in," Will said, stepping aside to allow them in.

"Now I think I'm appropriately dressed," sonny said coming into the room. "Mom, Dad….what are you doing here…" "We are actually getting ready to head out to dinner," he said.

"Yeah I know," Justin said. "The baby sitter's are here."

"Oh!" Sonny said, looking at Will for confirmation.

Will nodded his head yes and then held out a hand to him, Sonny grabbed his hand and they left Justin and Adrienne to their first night with their granddaughter.

Sonny and Will arrived in the parking lot at Chez Rouge. "Wow!" "What did I do to deserve this fancy dinner?" Sonny asked.

"I just wanted us to have a nice dinner together," Will said.

They walked into the restaurant and were immediately led to the back corner table.

They sat down across from one another and a waiter appeared immediately to take their drink order. He looked at Will and said that he would not be bringing menus as Mrs. Kiriakis had ordered a special meal be prepared for them.

'Oh great!" Will said and looked at Sonny as he raised his eyebrows.

"Ok spill it!" "What's the occasion?" Sonny asked. "We are already engaged…. So it can't be that."

"I didn't ask for the special dinner Babe!" "I am in the dark too!" Will promised.

They enjoyed a nice leisurely dinner talking about anything and everything.

The waiter came and cleared the table once they were done, refilling their drinks and informing them that dessert would be served shortly.

Will gave the waiter the slightest nod and he was off…

Sonny reached across the table and twined his fingers with Will's. He looked into Will's eyes. "So I have been wondering if you have given any thought to getting married?"

"You know I want to marry you….I'm just scared," Will said. "And not of being married or being with you…"

"I know, I caught on that it was a real fear when you were teasing your mom the other day…"

"But seriously Babe…..No one and nothing could ruin the day that you marry me…." "So if you want to get married in front of our family and friends I want us to do that," Sonny said.

"I would like for everyone to see how proud I am going to be marrying you," Will said rubbing his fingers absently across Sonny's knuckles.

"Then I think we should do it!" Sonny said.

"Yeah?" Will asked. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Sonny said.

Will grinned and tugged on his fingers, leaning across the table to meet Sonny for a soft kiss.

Sonny leaned back in his seat. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes of course," Will said.

"Ahem" The waiter cleared his throat and both boys glanced up at him. He was standing there with a serving dish with a silver dome covering. He sat it in the middle of the table and then moved to the side as another waiter appeared with a bucket of champagne and two glasses.

The waiters disappeared quietly and Will pushed the dish to Sonny. Sonny looked quizzically at Will before taking the lid off of the platter. He saw the envelope lying in the middle of the tray.

He picked it up, his eyes searching Will's the entire time. Finally he had the envelope open and he pulled the contents out. Only then did his eyes venture down to see what he was holding.

"Certificate of Legal Adoption" he read proudly displayed across the top of the paper.

His eyes sank a little further. Reading the name Arianna Grace Horton Kiriakis, his eyes flew to Will's. "Are you serious?"

Will nodded his head and smiled hugely at Sonny.

"Oh my god…. Will… this means so much," Sonny said unable to hold back the tears that were spilling over and coursing down his cheeks.

Sonny got up and came around the table pulling Will to his feet and taking his lips in a slow, deliberate kiss.

"How…. When?" he asked when the broke apart, leaning his forehead against Will's… "Well your dad had them since the christening and then you and Arianna got sick…. And I wanted to make it special for you." "But when I heard you talking to Ari this morning, I didn't want to wait anymore…. So here we are," Will explained.

"Thank you so much Will!" Sonny said. "Thank you for loving me and for making us a family."

"I love you, Sonny," Will said simply.

They took their seats again and ate the delicious chocolate mousse that had somehow made its way to the table without notice, and toasted each other for their upcoming wedding and their perfect family.

It was nearing eleven PM when they quietly let themselves back into the apartment.

Justin and Adrianne were curled up on the couch watching TV and Arianna was in her crib sound asleep.

"So….." Justin said looking at Sonny.

Sonny's eyes filled with tears again. "Thanks Dad!" "This means the world to me."

Justin and Adrienne hugged both boys and offered congratulations before heading home for the night.

Sonny locked the door behind them and turned out the lights. Sonny knew from the soft light spilling into the hallway that Will had made his way to the bedroom. He started down the hall but detoured into the nursery.

He stood above Arianna's crib for what seemed like a very long time. So many emotions warring within him, but mostly, hoping that he could live up to the responsibility.

Sonny was caught up in his musings, and didn't hear Will approaching until Will wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Sonny's shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous?" Will whispered.

"Just feeling incredibly lucky," Sonny said back.

"We are the lucky ones," Will said.

Sonny turned and took Will's hand in his own. "Let's go to bed Babe…." He said leading Will from the room, after one last peek at his daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**OK so this chapter is a little graphic even for me... So if you are not comfortable with explicit Male/Male sexual content, pls skip this chapter. :-)**

Fighting for a Family: Part 16

Sonny and Will sat on the couch at the Kiriakis mansion, taking in the scene before them. They were glancing from each other to the group of ladies that were having a very spirited discussion around a huge pile of books, magazines, lists, and, samples…..

Gabi was over in the corner, quietly holding and playing with Arianna.

Sonny leaned over and whispered in Will's ear. "Remind me why I agreed to this again?" He teased.

"Because you love me…. And you can't wait to marry me…." Will said confidently.

Sonny looked Will in the eye…. _Damn, but this new confident Will is Sexy as hell." _Sonny thought to himself, as he searched his eyes and only found belief and acceptance there.

"Damn Straight!" Sonny said.

Sami, Kate, and Adrienne were all arguing over when the perfect time of the day for the ceremony was. Poor Abigail was sitting back helplessly watching as they each talked louder than the other, trying to be heard.

Will looked over at Abigail and shrugged his shoulders and she rolled her eyes.

Will sat there for a few minutes longer before deciding that he has had more than enough…

He stood up and cleared his throat….. Waiting patiently for them to pay attention to him…. Giving Sonny the evil eye when he snickered because that never happened.

"HEY!" He yelled loudly, a hush fell over the room as they all turned to face Will.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" "Sonny and I want to get married on November 16th." "We want the ceremony to be at 6pm at St. Luke's." "Abigail and Chad will stand with us." "I want no more than 50 people at the actual Ceremony." "Oh Yeah, and Abigail will carry Arianna, and she will remain at the front the whole time." "The reception can be as large or as small as you like I really don't care." "Sonny and I are going to wait outside now." "Hopefully you can figure the rest out without killing each other."

Will held out his hand to a very dazed Sonny who took it after only a moment of hesitation, Will pulled him up off of the couch.

The silence in the room lasted only a minute before the Kate and Sami were engaged in an argument about whose fault it was that they can not agree on anything.

Will shook his head and led Sonny into the foyer. "Are we really going outside?" Sonny asked.

"Well, yeah or somewhere, but we really can't leave because Gabi still has half of her visit, and I don't want to have to come all the way back here in a few hours." "I just couldn't take it anymore , in there." Will said.

The door behind them opened and Maggie came in.. "Hi,you two!" She said. "How are you?" They watched as the smile fell from her face as she heard the commotion coming from the family room. "Oh Dear!" "What is going on in there?" she asked with amusement written on her face.

"Um, they are planning our wedding." Sonny said giggling.

"I see!" Maggie said, "And where is that beautiful baby of yours?"

"She is in there with Gabi." Will said matter of factly… "And we are going to wait outside."

"Oh well, I just bought a few things for her, I think I will see if Gabi and little Arianna want to join me in the garden for a little while, it's a beautiful day." Maggie said.

"Thanks." Will said "I really appreciate it."

Maggie pulled Will into a hug on impulse. "I love spending time with that little girl, and Gabi needs all the love and guidance that we can give her. " She stated simply.

With that Maggie was off and Will was no longer worried… He knew that his baby girl would be safe and sound with Maggie nearby. They were due to go back to court in just a couple of weeks to discuss the possibility of unsupervised visits…. And to be very honest that idea really scared the hell out of Will.

Sonny looked at him and could almost tell the direction of his thoughts by the growing concern clouding his beautiful eyes. He decided that Will needs a distraction_….. maybe…. Just maybe it could be time for a little payback… _he thought…

"Come on…." Sonny said, pulling Will towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Will asked.

"Come on… you'll see…" Sonny answered tugging on his arm.

He led Will up the stairs and to a wing of the house that is rarely used. There was a room there that he used to go to when he wanted time away from everyone, and didn't want to be found.

Sonny stopped in front of the door and swung it open, motioning for Will to precede him into the room, before he closed and locked the door behind him.

"What are we doing in here?" Will asked.

" Well… You don't want to leave Arianna, which I totally understand….I am right there with you. " "But Babe I have got to tell you, this whole new authoritive Will, He has me SOOO HOT!" Sonny said walking slowly towards Will.

"Really?" Will whispered.

Sonny stopped just in front of Will, taking Will's hand he guided it to his growing hardness…. Looking at Will he raised his eyebrows.

Will's eyes widened…."Guess so…" He said…. A faint blush staining his cheeks.

"Oh No!" "Don't you go blushing on me now." "You lost that right last week." Sonny said winking at him.

Sonny backed away from Will and went over to the desk situated in the corner of the room. He picked up the chair and brought it to the center of the floor.

Looking at Will, he indicated the chair…. "Have a seat, Babe."

Will looked at Sonny questioningly…. But he walked over to the chair and sat down.

Sonny made his way over to the chest and pulled open the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Sonny pulled a silk tie out of the drawer and turned towards Will, with determination on his face.

He sauntered over to the chair and ran the tips of his fingers from Will's shoulder down his arm until he was able to tangle their fingers together. He maneuvered Will's hand behind the chair.

Will was surprised when he felt the cool silk of the tie encase his wrist. "Umm Sonny?" He asked.

Sonny was now behind the chair, pulling Wills other arm around and binding his wrists together. He was careful to make sure that the knot was tight enough to not come loose of its own accord but not so tight that Will could not get it undone if he got uncomfortable.

Will was startled to find Sonny's lips at his ear. "Shhh…." He ran his tongue around the shell of Will's ear. "You are going to enjoy this…. I promise."

Sonny pulled his phone out of his pocket and selected a playlist on his MP3 player. He turned up the volume and soft sultry music filled the room.

Sonny stood in the middle of the room in front of Will, he closed his eyes, allowing the rhythm of the music to seep into his body, focusing on the tempo of the music.

He moved over to Will, holding his gaze he allowed his body to start moving to the beat of the music. The inside of his thighs were brushing lightly against the outside of Will's legs. He dipped down far enough to allow his ass to brush over Wills lap, before rotating his hips back up.

He groaned when he saw the tip of Will's tongue come out to trace first his bottom lip and then the top. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to taste those lips.

He thrust his hands into Wills hair holding his head still as he captured his lips in a heated kiss. He seated himself in Will's lap forcing his lips open, plunging his tongue inside, licking over his teeth, tangling their tongues together, backing off and sucking Wills bottom lip into his mouth, biting gently, and then abandoning Will's mouth completely.

Kissing and licking his way to Wills ear he opened his mouth teasing the spot just beneath his ear lobe, nibbling on his ear, darting his tongue inside , tracing, breathing heavily, allowing himself a low moan.

Wills breathing becoming shallow and harsh… "Do you have any idea how sexy you are to me?" Sonny whispered, before sinking his teeth into Wills neck, and then soothing the sting with his tongue.

He kissed his way around to the other side, sucking gently along his collar bone. Moaning at the sensations of Wills hips straining upwards towards him.

Sonny reached in between them and slowly released the buttons from the buttonholes on Will's shirt… slowly pushing the shirt from his shoulders. Well aware of the fact that he can not get it completely off, but it is open enough that Will's chest is completely vulnerable to Sonny and his ministrations. He ran his hands across his chest massaging, tracing, touching, teasing, rubbing his nipples with the palms of his hands. He could feel each and every vibration through Will's body with every moan that rolls off of his lips.

"God….. Sonny…" "I want…. To touch you…" Will moaned.

"Nah-Uh" Sonny said shaking his head. He lay his finger across Wills lips. "Remember last week?... This is your turn… Today you get to watch…"

"That's not fair…" Will whimpered. "I wanted to touch you…. And you wouldn't let me….."

"All is fair in love and….. well you get the picture." Sonny said, knowing better than to make this a challenge with Will. Will is always up for a challenge…. And last week…. Well that was almost enough to kill Sonny.

Sonny rotated his hips against him, grinding down onto Will again before he raised himself completely up off him.

Will let out a frustrated sigh at the loss of contact, but as he watched Sonny he began to move to the music. Watching Sonny dance is one of Wills favorite things in the world…. Seeing the fluid way that his body moves perfectly to the beat of any music… Hell Sonny can dance to Old McDonald and make it look Sexy.

Sonny reached up and started to unbutton his own shirt slowly… one button at a time….Dancing … rocking his hips…. Swaying his body…. Closer to Will… then further away. Pulling his shirt from his body and dropping it casually to the floor.

Looking at Will capturing his eyes, seeing his adams apple bob up and down as he works to swallow, once again close enough to brush feather light caresses on his chest , down his arms, brushing along his lap for the barest of seconds.

Sonny turned again, and was struck by the beauty that is Will Horton. Momentarily distracted he walked to Will placing a hand on each side of his face. "You are so damn beautiful." He said. "I love you Will… I really Love you."

Will's eye were held captive by the look of sheer amazement in Sonny's rich brown eyes. "Love you too!" Will managed to choke out… around the lump that had formed in his throat.

Sonny sank to his knees in front of Will.

Will felt lost, drifting in a sea of desire. Sonny is driving him crazy. He has never been tied down before. Sure he and Sonny have had their moments, they have played the "Don't move" card on each other more than a few times. But until now there has never been an actual physical restraint. But Will has to admit that this is quickly turning into one of the most erotic experiences of his life.

The feeling of Sonny's fingers lightly grazing his stomach as he worked the button free on Will's jeans brought Will's rambling thoughts to a halt.

Finally sonny had them unbuttoned and unzipped. He urged Will to raise his hips, which he did. Sonny worked his pants and underwear down to his knees stopping only to help Will get his shoes off, then pulling the pants completely off and tossing them to the side.

Sonny trailed his fingers from Wills ankle to his thigh, earning a shudder from Will. Then he leaned up on his knees exploring Wills chest, tasting his nipples, tracing the contours of his chiseled abdomen with his tongue, dipping into his navel, licking through the blonde trail leading to his engorged cock.

Sonny pushed Wills legs apart, pressing kisses to the inside of his thighs, drawing designs with his tongue, biting, nibbling, sucking little purple marks into exisistence. Making his way up, then wrapped his hand around Will sliding slowly from base to tip watching as Will's essence oozed from the tip, he glanced up at Will, who was unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of Sonny's hand wrapped so tightly around him. Sonny's tongue came out to lick his lips before he leaned down and licked the salty liquid from the tip chasing every drop that attempted to escape.

Sonny closed his eyes a guttural moan forming in his throat as the taste that is all Will exploded on his tongue.

Will's whole body was reacting to the look of pure pleasure written across his lovers face.

"Damn it Sonny" Will said harshly.

Opening his eyes Sonny looked at Will, lapping at him again, twirling his tongue around the tip before taking Will completely into his mouth, all the way to the back of his throat.

Will was trembling uncontrollably at the things Sonny is doing with his tongue, gasping as Sonny adds a moderate suction to his efforts. Will can no longer hold still, his breath coming in gasps, hips bucking forward. "Oh… My…. God…Yessssss." He hissed.

Sonny's fingers were biting into Wills hips trying in vain to hold him immobile…. He knows that Will is going to be spiraling out of control soon, past the point of stopping . He feels his muscles tightening, coiling, he feels like he is ready to pounce.

With one last slow lick upwards he released Will from his mouth. He rocked up off of his knees and stood up placing his hands on Wills legs, leaning over and taking Will's mouth in a slow kiss.

"Uuuggghh Sonny" "What are you trying to do to me?" Will whined.

"Are you enjoying this Will?" Sonny whispered.

Will is almost desperate to touch Sonny.. "_If I say no…. He will untie me"_ Will thinks to himself.

Will looked at the floor, unable to look Sonny in the eyes and lie. "Nn..nnoo" He stampered out.

Sonny walked behind the chair. He dropped his hands on Wills shoulders, before moving them down over his chest, watching him shudder, hearing the sharp intake of breath. He leaned down and licked from his neck to his ear, feeling him shiver. Finding his pulse point with his tongue, Will's pulse is racing…. "Liar" he accused.

"What?" Will cried out… shocked.

"Your body is telling the truth Will…" Sonny said teasingly.

"Fine…" Will said pouting. "So I am fucking crazy with the need to touch you."

"All in good time baby…" "I promise!" Sonny Whispered.

He stripped his pants and underwear off unceremoniously and went over to stretch out on the bed.

"Let's play a game, Will!" "Do you want to?" He asked.

"Um.. What kind of game?" Will asked cautiously.

"You tell me what you want me to do….. like how and where you want me to touch myself…." Sonny said.

"And you have to do whatever I say?" Will asked clarifying the rules.

"Yes… So long as it doesn't involve touching you…" Sonny said.

Will narrowed his eyes at Sonny.. "Not fair!"

"My game…. My Rules…" Sonny said.

"Okay….. but once you cum….. the rules change." Will said.

"Deal!" Sonny said, lying back on the bed and awaiting his first instruction. He put both of his arms under his head and looked at Will expectantly.

Will was having trouble forming the words… He has on occasion given a direction or two…." Harder… Faster…. Deeper…or I want you inside me…. Fuck me…." Never has he ever given a word by word instruction…. "_Come on Will…. Don't be a pussy…. You can do this…." "All you have to do is make Sonny Cum and then you can have what you want." _ Will says to himself. "_This should be easy, just tell him what you want to do with your hands."_

He looked at Sonny who hasn't moved a muscle. Will realizes that Sonny is serious about this…

"Umm Okay so touch your face with your index finger." Will said.

Sonny complied and ran his index finger from up around his eye to his chin. "Like that?" He asked.

Will nodded. "Now down your neck to your chest." He instructed.

Sonny did as he was asked and then stopped. Waiting for Will to go on.

"I want you to rub both of your hands over your chest." Will said. "And touch your nipples for me." He was really getting into this now…. The sight of Sonny hands on his own body…. Now that is a sight he has dreamed of a time or two.

Will glanced up at Sonny's face…. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lower lip.

"Sonny, Rub your fingers through your goodie trail." Will whispered. Every fiber in Wills body responded when Will complied….

"Touch yourself Sonny…" Will said roughly.

"I am Babe…. " Sonny responded. "If you want something more… specific… I need you to tell me."

"Uuuhhh" Will stuttered "Wrap your hand around your cock Sonny…"

"Like that?" Sonny said as he took himself into his hand.

"Yeah…" Will rasped "Now bring your hand up and rub your fingers over the head.." Will said becoming more bold.

Sonny followed Wills instructions to the letter and then looked at Will…..

"Use your spit , so you can rub yourself." Will ordered.

Sonny brought his hand to his mouth and licked it generously, coating it with his salvia before bringing it back to wrap around himself waiting for Will to tell him to move.

"Do it Sonny, Stroke your cock for me." Will demanded.

Sonny started moving his hand slowly in languid movements, clenching his jaw against the pleasure.

Wills body was on fire, his own cock leaking and jumping… dripping his juices into the chair. This sight was sexy as fuck, the whole experience had him discombobulated…. He has never wanted two very different things simultaneously before. On one hand he thought that if Sonny stopped touching himself he may sob at the loss of this very sexy site, but on the other hand if he could not be inside of him very soon he was going to fucking go insane.

He looked at Sonny's face, and was surprised to see Sonny gazing back at him. He could tell from the determined look on Sonny's face that he is close, and fighting the waves of pleasure crashing over him. Apparently Sonny was more affected by this game than he thought he would be.

"Do you like that?" Will asked. "Do you like touching yourself?"

"Mmmmhmmmm" Sonny moaned.

"Do it faster, Babe!" Will said quietly. "And use your other hand on your balls."

Sonny sped up the pace and then brought his other hand to do Will's bidding.

Will hips were jerking with every stroke of Sonny's hand, more and more liquid dripping and pooling between his legs.

"Oh yeah, just like that!" he moaned when he saw Sonny's body trembling. Sonny had his heals dug into the bed….. thrusting up into his own hand.

"Sonny… Don't… fucking….. stop…" Will commanded. "Oh… Holy Hell….. you .. are.. gonna.. make.. me cum…" Sonny…. Oh …. God.."

Sonny was almost crazy with need…. He wanted….. no he needed…. Release….. To hell with the game….

"Will?" He questioned. "I'm gonna cum"

"Yessssss….." Will said. "let it go…. Cum for me baby…."

Sonny tightened his fist, thrusting a couple more times, moaning Wills name over and over as thick streams of milky white liquid left his body, covering his chest and stomach.

He laid still for a couple minutes, catching his breath…. Then slid to the side of the bed to get up….

"Sonny…' Will said… "NO! Don't move."

Sonny lifted his head as he froze in that spot… looking at will questioningly.

"We aren't done!" Will said.

"Oh!" Sonny said… "But you said after I..

"Yes!, I said after you cum…. The rules change…" Will said… "now we play my way.."

"Okay!" Sonny said relaxing back onto the bed… "I see!"

"I want you to use your cum and open yourself up for me." "I want to see you with your fingers buried deep inside of yourself." Will said brazenly.

That was enough to have Sonny hardening again. He smeared his fingers through his own juices and reached between his legs, teasing around his entrance for a minute before siding first one finger in, then two, moving them in and out before adding a third, scissoring them, moving them, until he was pressing back onto his own fingers…

The sight was almost too much for Will…."Oh God….. Stop…. Sonny!" "Stop!" He almost hollered… causing Sonny's eyes to fly open.

"Now…. My rules… Remember?" Will said.

Sonny nodded.

"I want you to come over here and ride me!" Will gasped out.

Sonny made a strangled sound as he bolted off the bed. He went over to the chair, reaching between them he positioned Will at his entrance and sank down onto him, burying him to the hilt.

"FFFFUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Will screamed. "Sonny!" Sonny rested his forehead against Wills. Being utterly still, trying to absorb the pure pleasure that is rocking him to the core.

Once he felt like he is able to move, he reached back and jerked the knot that has Wills hands bound. Suddenly Wills hands were touching him anywhere and everywhere they could reach.

They were moving together, giving, taking, pushing, pulling, rising and falling. Gasping and moaning out their pleasure together. It took very little time to find release together crying out in each others arms.

Too spent to move Sonny remained on Will's lap for a long time his head resting on Wills Shoulder, while Will kissed and soothed him….

Sonny Chuckled after a few minutes…

"What is so funny?" Will asked…

"Nothing…. " Sonny said…. "Just thinking!"

"What?" Will said poking his ribs….

"You still beat me at my own game!" Sonny said still laughing


	17. Chapter 17

Fighting for a Family: Part 17

Will couldn't believe his good fortune. They had the six month "re-visitation" on the issue of Gabi having unsupervised visits, and luckily Judge Fitzpatrick had not seen enough improvement in her attitude to award them. She ordered that things stay as they are for the period of at least one year. Of course Justin had warned that Gabi could appeal…. But so far that hasn't happened. The one other dark cloud was that Nick was not happy about the way things happened and he was doing his best to talk Gabi into doing something about it. So far she had refused, but also she refused to consider that he may not be the best person to have in her life. This weighed constantly on Will's mind.

He sat on the couch at the Horton Town Square, Ari was napping in the stroller next to him. He had a text book open on his lap and was supposed to be studying, truth be told he was doing more daydreaming than anything. Sonny filled his thoughts. Things had been so perfect over the last few weeks. It was hard to believe how big Arianna had gotten, how much she changed day by day. She is the little miracle in their lives. Sonny is prouder than a peacock these days, he goes around telling anyone that will stand still long enough to listen, that he is Arianna's legal dad… he has the papers to prove it. Will laughs and points out that everyone in Salem already knows, but secretly it thrills him to know how excited Sonny is to be Arianna Grace's Dad. It is amazing how much life has changed in the last year. It is actually hard for Will to remember back to when he was that scared, insecure young man that almost lost Sonny forever because he was too afraid to put his trust in their love.

Arianna's soft cry pulled Will from his thoughts. He immediately picked her up and started to bounce her on his knee. "Shh baby girl… It's ok.. Dada will be here soon." He said looking at his watch and noticing that Sonny was already 15 minutes late. They had plans to go to the mansion and let Gabi see Ari, and have yet another meeting about the wedding. Will blushed furiously when he remembered the last time that they had went to the mansion for those same reasons.

Suddenly Arianna threw her arms up and squealed out happily. Will chuckled, knowing exactly what that meant. "You see your Dada, huh Baby girl?" he said just As sonny come up behind him, taking Arianna over the back of the couch and zooming her in the air like an air plane. "There's Dada's girl!" He said as he came around and plopped down on the couch next to Will. He leaned over and pressed his lips to Will's earning another squeal for Ari. He turned an nuzzled her neck, blowing a raspberry there and making her giggle.

"I missed you Babe." Will said as he smiled at the two of them. Thinking how his life could not be more perfect.

"Mmmm Missed you too." Sonny said softly.

"Ready to get this over with?" Will asked.

"Come on…. It won't be that bad…. Remember Abby said she hasn't had to referee for the last couple of meetings… and we really do need to check on things.. the wedding is like in 2 months." Sonny said. "Besides if it gets too bad.. It is a big house remember?" Sonny said as he waggled his eyebrows at Will, causing him to blush furiously again.

"Come on!" Will said…..

Will was amazed, they had been there over an hour and a half and so far no one cross word. Abigail was right her idea had been brilliant. She had suggested that they all take a apart of the service to take care of and then they could all be in charge. Which worked out so well. Adrienne was in charge of the reception. Sami had the actual Ceremony and the flowers. Kate was in charge of the grooms wear. And Abigail was handling the wedding party's attire and also Arianna's clothes. It was a wonderful solution. Although Will felt that Sonny was more than a little disappointed that there was no huge argument and they could not sneak off upstairs again.

After everyone had a chance to give a little update of the things that had been done and what still needed to be done for the wedding Will and Sonny were both in agreement that things were coming along just fine. Adrienne announced that she had the cook staff to prepare some dishes for sampling and that they were going to have a little taste testing party in the den.

Will and Sonny went around tasting all the different foods and talking with Victor and and Brady who happened to be there for a business meeting. Adrienne followed them around and took notes on what they seemed to like and not like.

Meanwhile Maggie had accompanied Gabi upstairs with Arianna. She said quietly in the corner of the room with a magazine trying to afford her as much privacy as possible in the small room.

Gabi played with Arianna, sang to her, read to her a little, just trying to fit in as much as possible in the 4 hour visit she was allotted by the court system.

She had been upstairs for nearly three hours when the door opened and Nick came into the room. "Hey Sweetie." He said trying to keep the irritation from his voice. "I thought you may have our girl when I saw Will's car outside. " He came over and sat down on the floor with them, pulling Arianna into his arms and holding her.

"Why didn't you call or text me when she got here?" "You know they always come when they think I am not here, or that I have to be at work." "They don't want me to have anything to do with her!" he said angrily.

Arianna picked up on his anger and started to fuss in his arms. Gabi reached over and took her back, holding her close… "Shhh Baby girl…. It's okay.." she said as she rubbed her back to calm her down. "It wasn't like that Nick." "They had to come over here anyway for a wedding planning thing and they just brought Arianna to see me because it was convenient." Gabi said softly.

"Don't defend them to me, Gabi." Nick warned in a low voice. "What about what is convenient for us?" He sneered, "Unless you are trying to keep her away from me too!"

"Nick, Stop Please." "I want us to be together… You know that." Gabi said pleadingly.

"Well… We should be raising this little girl… instead of those two.." he started.

"Ahem….." Maggie cleared her throat. "Not another word out of you young man." She said disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Aunt Maggie." "I didn't see you there." Nick said

"Clearly!" Maggie said as she started across the room. She stopped in front of him, "If you are going to continue to live under this roof you are going to have to get some counseling for what ever is bothering you and causing this attitude.

"I am fine Aunt Maggie." Nick said trying to placate her.

"No…. you aren't and you will get some counseling." "Is that understood?" Maggie said defiantly.

"Gabi, It is time to get Arianna ready to go." Maggie said.

Gabi immediately got up and began gathering Ari's belongings.

She picked her up and settled her on her hip as she grabbed the diaper bag and made her way down stairs.

Once down stairs, she went into the dining room, with Nick closely following on her heels.

Will looked up and saw Gabi standing over with Maggie and Adrienne, holding Arianna with Nick by her side. He automatically searched the room for Sonny to see if he had noticed yet. Finding Sonny he noticed that his eyes were indeed focused on Nick and he was beginning to make his way over to them.

Justin chose that moment to make an entrance into the room. Greeting everyone as he came in. He saw Gabi and Nick with Arianna and went right to them. "Hey Gabi… Nick" He said. "Do you mind if I hold that precious granddaughter of mine?" he asked holding his arms out expectantly.

"No Not at all." Gabi said handing her over, when she noticed that Ari was already leaning towards Justin.

"How's grandpa's girl?" He cooed. "There's my pumpkin!"

Justin walked toward Sami with her. "There's Grandma" he said laughing… because he knows how much Sami hates to be called Grandma.

"Justin… If I have told you once…. It is a hundred…. I am Nana … it sounds younger than Grandma." Sami admonished.

Sonny decided a short time later that it was time to rescue Sami. It was time to get Arianna home anyway. He walked up to them. "Sorry guys, but it is about time we take this princess home and get her to bed." He said.

Sonny held his arms out and Ari happily reached for him. "Come on beautiful… Let's go find daddy." Sonny said .

They found Will and said their good byes and then they were on their way.

Once they had made it home, Ari was asleep before she had been in her crib for five whole minutes.

Sonny came out of the nursery flipping off the overhead light leaving on the soft glow from the pink nightlight in Ari's room. He left the door open and joined Will on the couch, laying down and pillowing his head in Will's lap.

Wills hands went straight to his hair, absently combing through his locks. Sonny closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"Son.." Will said softly.

"Yeah Babe?" Sonny said opening his eyes and looking at Will.

"Thank you." Will said simply.

"What are you talking about Will?" Sonny said as he saw Wills eyes fill with tears.

"Just Thank you for loving me, for loving our little girl." "Thank you for forgiving me for making mistake after mistake after mistake." " Thank you for knowing what I needed… even before I did. "

Sonny raised himself up on his elbow, he snaked his hand around the back of Wills neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When their lips parted Sonny looked into Will's eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you Will." "I never knew that this….. what we have…. It is exactly what I want." "And I did not know that until you made it possible.

Will leaned in and covered his lips again, lightly tracing Sonny's lips with his tongue, he happily deepened the kiss when Sonny parted his lips for him.

Sonny maneuvered himself to where he was practically sitting on Sonny's lap. Their hands roaming each others bodies.

"Umm Will." Sonny panted after a little while, "Let's go to bed!"

Sonny stood up and reached a hand out. Which will clasped on to, allowing himself to be pulled up and led to the bedroom.

Sonny pulled Will against him and wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his nose alongside Will's and then pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I love you Babe." He whispered before covering Wills lips with his own. Slowly they began to remove each other's clothes. Peeling off layer after layer until they were both naked.

Sonny pushed Will back on to the bed until his knees were against the mattress. He scrambled onto the bed and slid to the top with Sonny crawling towards him. Sonny stretched out beside Will and pulled him close, holing him, letting his fingers explore and memorize every inch of Wills body.

Will understood that Sonny wants to take his time. Many of the intimate moments that they have had since Ari had joined the family had been rushed, and hurried, with a couple of episodes of spice that were specifically designed to push the others buttons. This moment was going to be about love and leisure, about remembering and reconnecting. Arianna was so exhausted she should sleep for several hours before waking up and Sonny wanted to take advantage of that. …..

A few hours later they lay in each others arms, tired but content. Sonny's head was pillowed on Wills chest and Will's fingers were once again curled into Sonny's hair. While Sonny's fingers absently drew circles on Will's stomach, teasing around his belly button.

Suddenly Will's stomach rumbled disturbing the otherwise silence of the room. Sonny laughed. "Surely you are not hungry." He said amusingly.

"Um yeah, I am." Will said. "We worked up quite an appetite apparently." He said laughing with Sonny.

Sonny moved off of Will. "Come on Babe, Lets go find you something to eat."

They pulled their boxers on and moved toward the kitchen. Will went to the refrigerator and began to look through the contents. Sonny stopped by the nursery to peek in on Arianna Grace who was still sleeping soundly.

When Sonny made it to the kitchen, he examined the ingredients that Will had assembled on the counter. Cheese, ham, onion, tomatoes, and butter. He was busy whisking what looked like a whole dozen eggs in a huge bowl.

"An omelet?" Sonny asked.

Will flashed him one of his irresistible smiles. "Ummhmm."

"From the looks of it, you shouldn't be hungry for days afterwards, that would be enough to feed King Kong." Sonny said laughing again.

"Hey!" Will said incredulously. "Half is for you, and besides I did not eat much at dinner tonight."

Sonny giggled again and set about preparing the rest of the ingredients.

They sat down and ate together, laughing and teasing one another, holding hands across the table, even playing footsies under the table. In the back of his mind Will wondered if it would always be like this for them. He sure hoped it would.

Once they were done eating, Will got up and scraped the left over food into the trash and rinsed the plates off in the sink.

Sonny came up behind him and pulled him close. "By the way babe….. you cooking in your underwear…. Is one of the sexiest sights I have ever seen. He whispered before he attached his lips to Will's neck sucking gently.

"Mmmmmm" Will moaned leaning back into Sonny, rolling his head to the side to give Sonny more room.

Sonny's hand that had been wrapped securely around his waist began to roam. One hand coming up to tease his already sensitive nipples, while the other found its way into Will's boxers, wrapping around him.

"God, Will….. You feel so good…" He groaned into Wills ear. "Hmmm" Will hummed pressing himself back into Sonny feeling his hardness straining against his ass.

Will turned his head and licked a trail of fire across Sonny's neck. Biting him gently, then sucking softly on the same spot.

Sonny had began stroking Will absently. His rhythm was teasing bringing Will close, but not quite enough… not yet…

Will struggled to stay upright. Every single nerve was crying out for release as Sonny stroked him, knowing exactly what he liked, where, how hard, and just how fast. Will was being pushed achingly close to his climax… but never quite there.

He brought his hands up to the counter, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He gyrated his hips forward thrusting into Sonny's hand, but each time he did he mourned the loss of Sonny pressed so intimately against his backside.

"Babe…." Will said brokenly.

"Hm?" Sonny asked as he tightened his fist and increased the tempo for a minute or two, causing Will's body to shake involuntarily.

Will whimpered when Sonny abruptly let him go and pulled his hand from his shorts.

"Shh." Sonny whispered. "I want to feel you inside me, Will."

That was all Will needed to hear , he whipped around quickly trading positions with Sonny Pushing him forward into the counter.

He took a minute to shove his underwear from his hips, kicking them to the side. Before hooking his fingers in the sides of Sonny's dragging them down his legs to the floor.

Will dropped to his knees behind Sonny and sat back on his heels, he reached down and lifted each of Sonny's feet removing the underwear from around his ankles.

Will bent and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin on the back side of Sonny's knee, teasing him there with his tongue. Emboldened by the sharp intake of breath he directed his attention to the other leg, giving it the same treatment, then he ran his nose and lips up along the back side of his thigh.

Sonny was trembling uncontrollably. He could feel Will's warm breath on his buttocks, his hands holding his thighs. Sonny shifted back away from the counter, widening his stance, giving room for what he thought may be coming. This was unchartered territory for Sonny, Never had anyone touched him so intimately. He would have never allowed it.

Will slid his hands over the round globes of Sonny's ass kneading them, massaging them lightly with his fingers, separating them. He gathered his courage, never had he had the urge to taste someone there before… but his mouth was practically watering at the mere thought of it now. He could feel Sonny trembling beneath his fingers. He needed a confirmation, needs to know that Sonny wants this too.

His tongue crept out and moistened his lips just a little, he is not sure how to ask.

"Son….?" He asked.

"God YES!" Sonny said bending slightly at the waist, offering an invitation.

That was all the enticement that Will needed.

Leaning forward Will traced a circle around the small pink space, teasing around the edge tentatively. … There was a small cry of desperation from Sonny…. Followed closely by a plea… "Jesus Will….. Do that again."

Will complied this time licking directly over Sonny's entrance. Sonny's head dropped , his chin was resting on his chest…. He was panting….."That feels… fucking amazing…" He gasped out. Pressing his hips back a little further, encouraging Will to continue.

Which will did gladly. Closing his eyes, getting lost in this new pleasure, surrounded by the sounds emitted from Sonny. The new sensations are almost more than he can bear and he is fighting not to give himself over to the temptation to just let himself go.

Mere minutes later the sound of Sonny slapping his palm against the counter…. a curse flying from his lips, startles Will, he jerked backwards.

"Sonny…. Sorry… Did I?... Are You…?" he stuttered.

"No…. I just…. I need you now please…. Will." Sonny cried.

Relief flooded through his body, and he released the pent up breath he had been holding.

Rising up quickly off of the floor, he brought two fingers to his mouth, coating them with his own saliva, he found Sonny's entrance and inserted them carefully, working them in and out, opening him up carefully. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt him. When Sonny is writhing against him, pressing back onto his fingers, he adds a third working them until he feels that Sonny is ready for him. Once Sonny is ready he takes hold of his hips, guiding himself to Sonny's entrance.

"Son… The lube?" He questioned.

"I don't care, Just do it please… Will…." Sonny said pressing backwards.

Will grabbed onto Sonny's other hip and pushed roughly forward…. Filling him completely…. He had to stop for a moment to try and gather control of his reactions to being surrounded by Sonny. The taste of him still on his tongue. It is all Will can do to keep from exploding right there.

Sonny was getting impatient, he moved his hips, enticing Will from his trance. Will started a slow pace, sliding in and out, his whole body on fire, convulsing with how good this feels.

He keeps up the slow pace until it is no longer enough for either of them. His nails are now biting into Sonny's hip bones, the only noise in the apartment was their harsh breath, the moans and pleas, the sound of skin connecting with skin.

Sonny has one hand braced on the counter, the other is reaching behind him touch Will anywhere he can reach. The sounds coming from Will are enough to drive Sonny to completion.

Will is sooo…. Close, he is biting his lip to keep from screaming out. Sonny is meeting him in the middle with every thrust. He reaches around Sonny and takes his cock into his hand, he starts to keep rhythm with the movement of his hips. Sonnys is on the threshold of letting go. Will can feel that he is holding back…. Waiting…

"Let it go Son….Come with me?" Will Whispered against his ear. Just after a low cry flew from his lips and he let go of his control, he gave himself over to the sensation as he felt Will throbbing inside him, he felt the hot spurts of liquid filling him…..

Sonny was bent over the counter, gulping in fresh breaths and trying to regain the ability to move. Will was splayed over his back.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Will finally found the strength to push himself upright and help Sonny to do the same.

"I am all sticky." Will said.

"Me too Babe." Sonny said looking down at the mess he and Will had created… all over himself, On the foor, some even covering the cabinets.

Sonny went to take a step and faltered…..

"Whoa!" Will said guiding him to a chair…"Sit down I will go and get something to clean you up with!" "Be right back!" He said heading off to the bathroom.

Will hurried back and cleaned Sonny off before turning his attention to the cabinet and the floor. He tossed the rag into the hamper in the corner and held a hand out to Sonny .

Will led him to the bedroom, they climbed into bed… and Sonny pulled him close. They fell asleep… holding each other close.

That was the first night that Arianna slept through the entire night!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
